Night and Day
by Moonlight-Lullabies
Summary: COMPLETELY REVISED! My version of the sequel. Please give it a chance...I am absolutely aweful at summaries.
1. Stripped

**AN: (((APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG, BUT NECESSARY AN))) REVISED! Okay, I've finally decided to re-write this story and I'm so excited! I wrote this a long while back and I've changed so much as a writer since then and going back, reading this I see everything I know I can do better now. I see how some of the content is somewhat bland and you can tell I was in the ninth grade when I wrote it. There is so much more I want to put into this one and its sequel and there is so much left out so here I go, wish me luck! (And I wanna give a great thank you to all of the reviews that have helped me see my errors along the way. I would love to thank everyone personally but I still have dial up which means limited internet time.) One more thing also: I HAVE NOT READ ANY BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE FANFICTIONS IN A REALLY REALLY LONG TIME SO I WILL STATE THIS ONCE: ANYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED PLAGARISM BY ANOTHER AUTHOR IS NOT INTENTIONAL. I WILL APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF ANYTHING MAY SEEM THIS WAY AS I WOULD SLAUGHTER SOMEONE IF THEY PLAGARIZED ME. IF YOU FEEL THIS WAY MESSAGE ME AND WE WILL DISCUSS ANY ACTION I COULD DO TO CHANGE THAT BUT I AM PRETTY CONFIDENT THAT THERE IS NO INTENTIONAL PLAGARISM IN THIS STORY AS I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO, I AM JUST ELABORATING ON THE DETAILS. ONCE AGAIN I WILL STATE THAT I HAVE NOT READ ANY BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE FANFICTIONS IN AN EXTREMELY LONG TIME (PLAN TO CHANGE THAT THOUGH.)**

**Well we all know I own nothing of Blood and Chocolate but one can dream 'eh? Lol. I only own any OC's that are on here, mwhahahah! Okay, so this is my first 'Blood and Chocolate' fanfiction, it isn't my first fanfiction though. Well anyways, although I am incredibly peeved at how they butchered the movie compared to the book, go buy the soundtrack album. It's worth it, and it's where I got the song lyrics 'Stripped' by 'Shiny Toy Guns.' for this chapter. Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy this edited version better than the last, cause that would make me very sad. ='(**

_Come with me into the trees,_

The night was an alluring temptress beckoning the two figures on as they sprinted through the trees on four paws. One was a shadow, black as midnight with eyes aflame with the thrill of what was to come. The other was white as an angel, graceful and elegant as she leapt across the river, teasing the other. They completed each other, night and day, sun and moon, and it was only until that moment's realization that Vivian saw just how much Gabriel completed her. Aiden had nothing on this. The scents that came to their canine noses, the bright wolfen night-vision, and the air hitting their long jaws were a wonderland and suddenly she was Alice. Faintly Vivian thought of chasing a bunny for the hell of it.

Running with Gabriel by her side was bliss unlike any other. She had spent so much time pining over the past as most teenagers do, that she didn't stop to think of the present, of what she could still have. This was her life now, not that simple minded, scarcely furred, human boy that had broken her heart. Why hadn't she seen this before?

_Because you didn't want to, because you didn't want to give in, _Vivian thought and with a howl of delight she charged onward, making the shadow that was Gabriel quicken his own paws.

Vaguely Vivian recalled running ahead of Aiden on their way to the fireworks show, he had been slow and clumsy, sweating profusely as he had struggled to clear the fence that she had cleared without so much as a grunt. Now Gabriel ran alongside of her, matching her strides with his own, playing her game. He was large and powerful, complimenting her sleek grace as they ran through the trees.

Gabriel howled and sped up in front of her, his black fur almost lost among the trees while Vivian was glowing like a beacon. She nipped his muzzle affectionately and he growled playfully.

Onward they went, until the pair reached a meadow bathed in sweet moonlight, where the grass grew above their heads and a river trickled to their left. Vivian sauntered over to a spot just beneath the moon, where the grass was softer, more forgiving, and wagged her tail, turning her muzzle to wink at her almost-mate.

Slowly the sweet change crept over her and then she was laid bare with the soft grass as a bed. Gabriel padded over to her, his canine eyes regarding her intently, and stood over her as the change swept over him.

A slow grin crept over Vivian's face as Gabriel's form shifted. He went from wolf to man, muscles bulging and protruding, sleek body gaining height, handsome scarred face becoming apparent and Vivian's nipples tightened at the sight of this large male laid above her. Desire pooled in her stomach, stronger than it had ever dared to be with Aiden. Here she could be herself, all of herself.

_We'll lay on the grass  
and let the hours pass,_

Gabriel bent his head to taste her lips and she wanted to devour every inch of him. She writhed up and bit into his shoulder where he cried out in pained pleasure as she then dug her nails into his back, clawing him. Vivian found herself thinking, _why had I resisted him so many times and now he is all I see?_

_Take my hand  
come back to the land,_

Shifting his weight ever so slightly he placed his hand behind Vivian's head grasping her hair in his fist, holding her head to him as he tasted her again. The spicy dark smell of him had Vivian shuddering in wondrous delight. Vivian gave herself away to her desire to shift at different intervals, recalling Gabriel's words '_You are beautiful in anything you wear.' _Aiden couldn't do this; he would have never been able to make her feel this way, so unafraid, so _naked._

Gabriel howled above her and soon Vivian's alto joined his bass and they sang a song only their kind would know. This was theirs, everything around them belonged to them and as mates they claimed it with their haunting melody, the both of them shifted in between both skins.

_Let's get away  
just for one day._

Vivian's golden eyes met Gabriel's blazing one's, how could she have hated him so much before? She didn't want this night to end, she was afraid it would all disappear in a dream and she would wake again, stuck. One thing she did know she could claim reality of was that Aiden had held back on one very important thing and Vivian was going to have it.

_Let me see you  
stripped down to the bone,_

Gabriel dipped his head down to trace sweet, hot kisses down the beautiful curve of her neck, then along her shoulders, stopping at her collarbone, following it with his lips, tongue and teeth. His hands rested on the grass on either side of her shoulders. Vivian was growling in anticipation.

_Let me hear you  
speaking just for me._

"Are you still unsure of me Princess Wolf?" Gabriel growled low and seductive as his lips moved to her chest, sending sparks of heat shooting throughout her body, "or shall I call you _Queen _Wolf?"

Vivian grinned devilishly, whispering, "you can call me anything you want, just make me yours."

The growl that erupted in him was one of desire and it started low so she could feel it vibrate his chiseled chest and Vivian sighed in contentment, truly happy for the first time in ages.

_Let me see you  
stripped down to the bone,_

Gabriel knotted circles in her tawny hair as she stroked his back, feeling of his large muscles, pulsing with wild life beneath her fingertips. He traced his fingertips from her neck to her toes, taking in the sight that he had waited so patiently for, and taking his time where it mattered. He nipped her shoulders gently, and his lips met hers once more, the both of them reveling in the awoken desire that had surged itself so completely to the forefront of their minds.

_Let me hear you  
crying just for me,_

"What do you think of me now Vivian Gandillon?" Gabriel asked with a smirk crossing his lips that Vivian immediately had to trace with her slender fingers. He then cupped her ass with one of his powerful hands. Vivian had to admit that he was still large, powerful, overwhelming, and that still unnerved her although she would never let him know it. Now that power turned towards her in a new way, protectively, with intent to claim her as his own.

Vivian shuddered in delight and that was his answer.

_Let me hear you  
make decisions  
without your television,_

"You know what duties you must face by taking me as a mate?" Gabriel asked huskily as he bit down her body, his bites becoming more animalistic as he went. His arousal was overwhelming and welcome as Vivian took it in, howling in happiness.

She answered him by baring her neck and stomach to him in a very wolf-like manner, and as she gazed up at that powerful creature, that beautiful feral man, she knew that she had made the right choice. He completed her unlike any other male could dare to dream.

_Let me hear you speaking  
just for me._

"Make me yours, Gabe." Vivian whispered huskily into his ear, and then nipped his earlobe and rested her head into his shoulder.

Gabriel nodded, his blue eyes on fire with desire, excitement, and something else Vivian couldn't quite place, "become my mate for life."

_Metropolis  
has nothing on this,_

They made love, then, as both human and wolf, the both of them finally experiencing what it was like to give one's self completely over to someone, body and soul, baring everything and still being accepted as vital to the other.

_You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss,_

Afterwards, as they lay tangled in each other's limbs she met his lips, and opened her mouth willingly to her new mate, taking in his hot, spicy breath that smelled of the wild and of home. Her thoughts went fleetingly back to when Esme had flaunted herself for him and Vivian almost laughed when she realized that she now understood her mom's unhealthy attraction to this feral wolf-man.

_Take my hand  
come back to the land  
where everything's ours  
for a few hours._

Vivian finally had what she had been yearning for from Aiden, but this held so much more in it, so much more promise for the future; a true mate whom she could always bare herself completely to as girl and wolf.

_Let me see you  
stripped down to the bone,  
let me hear you  
speaking just for me,  
let me see you  
stripped down to the bone,  
let me hear you  
crying just for me._

_Let me hear you  
make decisions  
without your television;  
let me hear you speaking  
just for me._


	2. Naked

**AN: These new author notes are mainly for anyone who may have read this before, and are me stating what I may have updated. For this chapter I have expanded it greatly. It's going to be way longer than the original because I want to prolong Vivian and Gabriel's 'honeymoon' phase before the plot starts creeping in, which it will in this chapter anyways, and I have also taken out the original version of how they are 'found out,' and hopefully this one is a lot more entertaining... ;-p…anyways, read, review, and definitely, most definitely enjoy! P.S. hopefully lots of gooey fluffiness to come before the drama.**

At the edge of the woods the pair quieted down, not wanting Esme to know yet, to ruin their fun. It was childish they knew, but the two of them thought it would be interesting to let the pack guess instead of them announcing it.

Quietly Vivian entered her bedroom through her window, listening for Esme, whom she could already guess was being entertained by Tomas by the sound of their laughing downstairs.

Vivian watched with a silly grin splayed on her face as her huge mate came creeping in through the window, naked, gleaming with sweat from multiple things. It was a humorous sight to see and Vivian giggled slightly, holding her hand over her mouth.

The grin that spread across Gabriel's face was breathtaking and his piercing blue eyes held joy that almost baffled Vivian until she realized she held that same joy, and then she was pulled into those arms that could crush a neck with barely any pressure.

In the span of those few hours they had become inseparable. Hunting was a beautiful dance between them as they had chased down the largest buck they could find. They had both laughed endlessly over the sound Gabriel had made in the midst of a moan. They both had come to find that they could let loose a little around the other.

They collapsed onto Vivian's small bed with hushed laughs as the bed gave a heaving squeak, which made Vivian laugh louder than intended.

Gabriel propped his head onto Vivian's pillows, his large form almost swallowing the bed, and then pulled Vivian down to him to place another electric kiss on her full lips. She, in turn, bit his lip, causing a small growl to erupt from his smiling lips They had not had this much fun in so long as there had been so much trial, so much darkness, but now, staring into their new mate's eyes they knew things would only get better. The past could finally be put behind them.

"Thank the moon the meat-boy's bullet didn't kill you." Gabriel mumbled into Vivian's ear, his voice lazy thunder that had her shivering in excitement from the sweet heat that tumbled from his breath.

Vivian smirked. "And that Ulf and you arrived in time to stop me from-."

Vivian didn't get to stop her sentence as suddenly Gabriel was on top of her again, grinning at his prize, his teeth canine, his eyes alight with fire once again and Vivian reached up to trace her fingers through his dark hair, gripping at his scalp, causing him to moan as she pulled back slightly. The look on her face was devious and so Gabriel brought himself down to make love to her yet again, not wanting to stop ever.

The sound of Esme's ascent up the stairs stopped the two of them.

"Still wanna play that game Princess Wolf?" Gabriel whispered, smirking as he swayed his hips suggestively on her lower half. It was all Vivian could do not to lose control all over again but she made a motion to push him off of her and he obliged.

"I think I'm all sexed out for the night Gabe." She whispered, kissing his jaw line.

"I'll go for the night but I will see you tomorrow." He whispered huskily, his deep voice sending more shivers down Vivian's spine.

Kissing her once again on the lips he then leapt up off of her, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on, leaving Vivian feeling lonely and cold.

After Gabriel departed she was left alone with her thoughts. She wondered what their new home was going to be like; Gabriel had handpicked it so she hoped it would be secluded enough for them to roam freely. Maybe then the five-minus Rafe- would calm down enough to let the pack have peace.

Then Vivian wondered about Gabriel. This was a new relationship and they, in truth, barely knew each other. She knew he was powerful and unpredictable, but that he, like her, yearned for the old days. He was proving to have a boyish side too, that she didn't think existed in the wake of all his intensity and cockiness. He was an amazing lover, unlike how Rafe had been and she never got to experience that with Aiden but she knew no one could compare to Gabriel now. He had taken her completely as a mate. He was demanding and beautiful, fierce and gentle and still completely unpredictable. Somewhere inside though, Vivian knew she would match him. She knew she was meant to take her place by his side. She was beautiful and strong and could match his arrogance any day of the week. Truly she was meant for him.

'_I will be a strong mate for him, I won't appear puny and weak. In order to keep him I have to match him. I have to fight off any other bitch that comes along, but to do that I need sleep.' _Vivian thought to herself as she curled up in her covers, savoring the scent of him that still lingered.

The smell of fried bacon and eggs woke Vivian up that morning, which meant she only got maybe an hour or two of sleep. '_Mom's still trying to lure me out, she still thinks I'm stuck.'_

As she got dressed back in her robe her thoughts went to Gabriel and then she was excited. She was grinning, yearning for Gabriel to hurry over, even though they would act oblivious to each other.

Bounding down the stairs, Vivian snatched a plate that had already been made, and sat on a dining room chair to scarf it down.

"I'm starving mom." Vivian commented as her beautiful mother stared at her in disbelief.

Finally Esme breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "You finally changed back, I thought my little girl would be stuck forever."

Vivian's face lit up again and she bit into the bagel she had just grabbed.

"And where were you last night?" Esme asked as she glanced over her daughter's hair.

'_If only you knew Mom.' _Vivan thought as her eyes widened. She had forgotten to take a shower in her excitement. With swift realization Vivian calculated her position. She still had leaves tangled in her tawny hair and she bet she still had his scent all over her. She made sure that all of the bite marks that covered her were concealed.

Standing up quickly, Vivian shuffled towards the stairs. "I went for a run after I shifted back."

Esme nodded, looking sullen. "Well I wish I could have gone with you."

Vivian almost choked on her own saliva.

"I know!" Esme announced, "today we'll go to Tooley's and celebrate, and afterward we'll go for a run together, mother and daughter."  
Nodding Vivian agreed, "I can go to Tooley's, but I have plans later this evening, so we can go running some other time."

Suspicion flared in Esme's eyes but the doorbell rang and she whirled towards it. "It's Gabriel come to discuss the move with Rudy. He called before you woke."

Vivian nodded, pretending not to notice, and then turned to fly up the stairs to shower before Gabriel could get a whiff of her.

As Vivian bathed herself she couldn't help letting her mind wander down the stairs, to where she knew he was, probably lounging in the big arm chair, looking like a god come to earth. She imagined him in the shower with her, holding her against his muscled chest, wet from the shower. Shaking her head she had to get that image out of her mind. Taking a deep breath, scenting the air muggy from the hot shower, she exited and changed into a short, flowing skirt and a bright red tank top. Her legs looked a million miles long and she made sure she looked to die for, for Gabriel.

A sly grin crept over Vivian's face when she heard her mate's voice coming from the den. He was talking to Rudy and eating something from what Vivian could tell. She sauntered down the stairs, taking her time, listening to his voice as he gazed upon her entrance.

His smirk was a beautiful sight so early in the morning. He sat in the chair, fully relaxed and still looking like he could attack someone at any moment. He was always on guard.

Vivian crossed the room to sit next to her mom, who was all over Tomas and looking radiant as ever. Crossing her legs Vivian winked at Gabriel, whose eyes glazed over at the sight of his gorgeous mate.

Rudy saw Vivian and congratulated her on changing back. Esme finally noticed her daughter was in the room.

"Vivian, why don't you show Gabriel the mural you've been working on in your room?"

Vivian rolled her eyes at the audacity of her mother, who didn't even know the mural was obliterated, but Gabriel shook his head, "Actually Rudy and I have matters to discuss in private, but I'd be happy to follow you to Tooley's bar when you head out."

Esme nodded and said it'd be fine and so Gabriel exited the room leaving Vivian to watch him longingly as he exited, trying to look indifferent but loving watching him leave. Her mother was right about something, he did have an amazing ass as he walked away, and Vivian could almost purr at the sight of the rippling muscles in his back. Her mother didn't notice as she was giving a tongue lashing to Tomas.

"Great mom, act like a horny teenager while your daughter's in the room." Vivian growled and tossed a vase in her mom's direction. Esme just laughed.

"Oh baby go after Gabriel and you can have this too."

"Would you stay out of my _sex _life?" Vivian hissed and fled out of the house to go for a walk.

She was enjoying her walk, which finally turned into a run so she could feel her human muscles burn with that sweet ache. When she arrived back home her mother looked exasperated.

They all stood on the porch, Esme with her hand on her hip next to Tomas, and Gabriel was resting his back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He winked at Vivian as she gave them questioning glances.

"What? I just went for a walk." Vivian stated, glaring defiantly.

Gabriel smirked, "And don't you look like it."

Esme put that off as one of Gabriel's usual comments but Vivian knew better. She also noticed how much lower her skirt had hiked up and how much sweat was dripping in between her breasts, which were noticeable through the thin shirt. Gabriel's eyes held such desire that Vivian had to turn away. Before she would have made a snide comment in his direction but now she wanted to leap up the stairs and have him pull her close.

'_Sweet moon it's only been one night and already I can't get enough of him.' _Vivian thought with mixed feelings both good and bad.

"We're leaving for Tooley's so get in the car unless you want to ride with Gabriel." Esme asked suggestively.

Vivian growled but went towards Gabriel. "If it'll shut you up mom and I don't have to hear you try to hook me up the entire car ride then sure. Why not? Mind if I ride with you Gabriel?"

Gabriel wagged his eyebrows, smirking. "Of course you can ride me anytime you like."

Vivian growled so her mother could hear but her eyes told him another story.

Her mother's car left out as Vivian climbed up behind him on the bike.

"Do we really have to go Viv? I have to finish courting you in every room of the house remember?" Gabriel joked, his husky voice full of desire along with his grinning gleam, referring to the time he had cornered her.

Vivian groaned and nipped Gabriel on his shoulder, tasting his warm flesh. "I wish, Gabey, but I want this secrecy to last a little while longer. It'll look suspicious if we're not there. It's better this way. Right now no one's harassing us about pups and we can enjoy each other a little while longer without everyone getting in our business."

"They're already in your business about me anyways though baby. Don't you want that to stop?" Gabriel questioned as he turned the Harley on, the bike's engine roaring to blazing life.

"Plus it's kind of a turn on though, too, sneaking around while we can." Vivian added slyly as a second thought. Truth be told she just didn't want to see her mother's smug face when she found out.

She could feel Gabriel's sharp intake of breath as he thought it over. "But you're mine now. I want to claim you as my mate before the move Vivian."

Vivian groaned. "Gabriel don't worry, we'll end this little charade soon I promise."

The vibrations coming from Gabriel's chest told Vivian he was growling so she dropped the subject. They still didn't know much about each other and he still unnerved her despite the passion brewing between them.

"Hey, speaking of pups-," Gabriel started to say before Vivian Growled at him and nipped him on his neck, growling at him to go.

Lunch time at Tooley's was the slowest in Vivian Gandillon's life. She had to keep sneaking glances over at Gabriel, who was joking with other members of their pack over a game of pool. She knew her little game was childish but it was nice not to have the whole pack kneeling to her yet, plus it really was a rush, having a secret that wasn't so bad.

Vivian ordered a burger and fries and her mother spiked the drink that was brought to her as her little celebratory gift. Everyone really was so happy. The fights had died down because of their new leader, and the suspicion from the cops was gone. Everyone's faces seemed less worried, lines were thinner than they were before. All except Ulf, who was still dealing with his mother, Astrid's, death, but Gabriel was a good distraction for him as they played pool against the others.

Vivian actually got into a pretty heated discussion with Renata and Esme about nonsense things.

Throughout the day, Vivian could tell too that Gabriel was eyeing her with just as much longing. She would catch his eye and the look he held there made her shiver in need but she held it off. Finally she played a game of pool with Gabriel and Ulf, and then her mother finally decided they should head home.

The car ride back was filled with Esme gloating happily over Tomas and leaving Vivian filling jittery and excited but Esme couldn't figure out why her daughter was so antsy.

Exiting the car, Vivian tried to look nonchalant as she went upstairs to her room. Gabriel was already there, lounging on her bed naked from shifting. Her window was open and the cool night air breeze was wafting in, along with the scent of arousal drifting from Gabriel.

In one swift movement Vivian was on top of Gabriel, bringing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss that enveloped every one of their senses. His strong arms encircled her slender waist pulling her into the heat of him. Every nerve was a live wire as the kiss deepened. Gabriel ripped the tank top off of her, instantly moving one hand to unhook her bra while the other pushed her skirt and panties down and off. Then Vivian was bare to her mate once again.

Their eyes met and he stopped for a moment, taking his hand to stroke her cheek and lips. "You really are a beautiful _Loup garou."_

A knock at the door chilled Vivian's blood and her eyes widened so fast Gabriel almost laughed at her. She put a finger to his lips where he nibbled on it, sending delicious chill bumps snaking down her spine.

"Vivian?" Her mother's voice brought her out of her sexual trance.

Taking a deep breath Vivian struggled to answer her mother, "y-yeah mom?"

"Can I come in to talk? I thought you had plans this evening but since you're still here-."

Gabriel was squirming underneath her, his arousal beckoning her closer as he bent his head down to nibble on her lower lip. She knew he was trying to make her give them away. He thought it was funny.

"Actually mom, I'm about to head out for a run if you don't mind." Vivian tried to explain while Gabriel knotted his hands through her hair, bending her head back so he could bite her neck.

Vivian clenched and bit him back and his sharp intake of breath was all it took to know it had worked.

"C'mon Vivie, let me run with you. Who else are you going to go with?" Esme questioned sadly.

Hands slid their way down to Vivian's hips as she rocked them back and forth suggestively to her mate. Gabriel's eyes had glazed over and he took deep, slow breaths to keep from moaning, to honor her wishes. Vivian steadied herself by holding onto Gabriel's shoulders not giving her time to revel in the muscles that pulsed with desire beneath her fingertips.

"Mom, not tonight okay? Please just go away and leave me alone for now." Vivian hated sounding harsh to her mother at that moment but it was necessary so she could get her point across.

Gabriel's hands moved to her stomach where they circled softly around her belly button, travelling lower. Vivian gripped his hair in her fist and pulled his face to hers as she met his lips softly this time, so her mother wouldn't hear. Gabriel, of course pulled her tightly against him, possessively entering her mouth and claiming her with his amazing tongue, the spicy smell of him drowning her nostrils. She wanted to moan and claim him with another half of her body but she knew better.

"Let me in Vivian. It's about damn time we talked about the responsibilities you are floundering. You snubbed Gabriel most of the day. Are you still hung over that _meat _boy Vivian? You know Gabriel would be so much better for you. Now, let me in this instant." Esme ordered, getting angry at her daughter.

"Are you still having doubts Princess Wolf? Still missing that meat-boy?" Gabriel whispered into Vivian's ear as he nibbled on an ear lobe.

Vivian answered him by grinding her hips into him and pulling his body close to her. She traced her fingertips down his back, and along his spine, resting at his waist. He pulled his head back, meeting her eyes where he knew she could not lie. Vivian cupped his cheek, tracing a finger through his stubble, smiling at him. "I've never been so sure in my life."

Vivian then turned her head towards the door. "Mom, stay away!" She ordered, her aggravation, at her time with Gabriel being prolonged, becoming apparent.

There was angry rasping at her door then shaking of the door knob as her mother attempted to get in. "Why can't I come in Vivian? What's going on? Tell me now!"

Snarling, Vivian threw a coffee mug at the door, putting a finger to her lips to tell Gabriel to be quiet. His eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled.

"I am tired of this game Vivian," Gabriel grumbled, low and angry, "I played along earlier to suit you but I want to claim you as mine _now, _unless you are _ashamed of me. _It was fun at first but now I want them to know you are mine. No more games_."_

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes that was so rare Vivian frowned, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed his nose.

"Vivian!" Screamed the insistent voice of her mother.

"You're right Gabriel; it is too much of a hassle to hide." Vivian sighed as he tightened his arms around her, finally over his frustration. Vivian dipped her head to his, tasting his mouth once again as she tightened her legs around his waist.

It was in this position that they were in as a furious Esme, surrounded by Tomas and Rudy, kicked open the door. Esme's eyes were gaping holes of shock as she glanced upon her daughter, naked and on top of an equally naked Gabriel who had his arms locked around her daughter's bare waist.

"Good evening Esme." Gabriel greeted, a huge, smug, smirk crossing his face. Vivian thought she would die of humiliation and she froze where she was, thankful her back was to her mother.

"Oh, I-I didn't know, _Vivian why didn't you tell me?" _Esme asked still gawking at the pair.

"_Leave!" _Vivian screamed at her mother.

Tomas, blushing, pulled Esme away, leaving them alone. Vivian was growling at her mate who gleamed at her.

"Get dressed." Vivian ordered Gabriel and climbed off of him, throwing a pair of shorts and a random shirt on.

"How Viv? My clothes are about a quarter mile from here with my bike. "

"Go get them." Vivian said through gritted teeth.

"I'll be back soon baby." Gabriel grinned and kissed her forehead despite her growl, and then stood and exited through the window in a blur of shifting limbs.

The walk down to the den felt like a walk down death row. Her mother was lounging on the armchair, a smirk draped on her face too. Vivian felt like slapping her.

"So Vivian is there something you forgot to leave out? Like, how in the span of a few minutes did you decide to mate with Gabriel?" Esme questioned grinning with something equal to pride.

Pausing, Vivian searched for the right words as she sat down on the couch. "Actually mom, we _mated_ last night."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me this whole day the both of you have been around each other?"

Vivian leaned back, crossing her long legs, "because I wanted it to be a secret for now, to keep the pack off our backs and to let us enjoy each other for a few days."

Esme nodded and then glanced at the door when the roar of a motorcycle came from down the street. "Tell me Vivian, how did you get him to go along with it?"

She didn't get her answer as Gabriel let himself in. This time he walked over to Vivian and plopped down next to her, his huge form taking up a good portion of the couch. He placed an arm possessively on her thigh, his thumb tracing circles to try and calm her down. Vivian could tell this was the moment he had been impatiently waiting for, the chance to show her off as his. _'Like I'm some sort of trophy prize.'_

It was noticed that Tomas and Rudy were nowhere to be found and Vivian guessed that was because they were ashamed at having seen the two lovers basically going at it.

Esme leaned forward in her seat, her eyes alight with curiosity. "So how did this happen? You hated him a few days ago."

Glancing at Gabriel Vivian actually smiled, "because sometimes people aren't always who they seem to be."

"And what, now you're crazy about him, all in a night's work?" Esme asked, looking from Vivian to Gabriel.

Vivian nodded and then leaned on Gabriel, resting her head. Her heart was still pounding a million miles a second and Gabriel sensed it so he removed his arm off her thigh and wound it around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"So Esme, did you enjoy the show?" Gabriel asked and Vivian smacked him, wanting to cower.

"Oh baby, don't be ashamed, I'm confident we look amazing on top of each other." Gabriel added as an afterthought to Vivian.

"Oh yeah, and _I'm confident _you won't get laid anytime soon." Vivian grumbled but nuzzled into the warmth of his shoulder, knowing as she said it that it wasn't true. Gabriel was everything she had ever dreamed of but had pushed away for so long.

Gleaming, Esme stood up. "Oh Vivian you and I both know that's not true. Honey you're too much like me. Oh, I feel like celebrating! Let's all go on a run with our new alpha's leading the way!"

Standing, Gabriel pulled Vivian up. "Actually Esme, Vivian and I have some unfinished business to settle before we head out."

Esme widened her eyes in acknowledgement. "Sorry, I forgot you two were busy before I barged in. I should have taken the hint, but _you _should have warned me."

"Later mom." Vivian stated as she followed her new mate out the door and to his black Harley.


	3. Uncovered

**AN: Okay, on to more! The last chapter was a load of fluff I know, but everyone has their honeymoon stage. If you've read this before then you'll know there's lots of bad stuff to come so I thought the readers need to see a bit of how much Vivian and Gabriel grow on each other before…**

The next few weeks, as they were getting ready for the move, Vivian spent the majority of her time with Gabriel while she was learning the ropes of being an alpha to their pack. That first run at the head of the pack was as exhilarating as it could be.

Now Vivian was stuck in her mother's car, cramped in and moody. She had chosen not to ride with Gabriel until the halfway point, but she found herself glaring enviously out the window at her mate as they drove on.

Finally, though, they pulled over at a large buffet place so Vivian scrambled out of the car, anxious to stretch her legs. She let her hair down from the rubber band she had tied it up in to keep from sweating too bad, and leaned across the car, stretching her limbs.

Gabriel pulled up beside the car and he grinned at her. "Told you to ride with me babe; would have been a whole lot comfier."

Nodding Vivian spoke sarcastically. "Sure, a sore ass sounds great."

"You never complained before." Gabriel joked, his voice that lazy thunder again despite his perverted undertones.

Vivian rolled her eyes at that, straightened her posture, and gave Gabriel the 'look,' which only caused him to laugh and jerk her into his arms.

His eyes were fire as he looked down at Vivian, causing her to cower slightly. His gaze was still bewildering.

"You going to ride with me here on out?" He asked her as she straightened up. His voice sounded slightly hopeful, despite him trying to hide it. Vivian had learned how to read his ever changing moods.

"Yeah Gabe, it'll feel nice to have the wind in my face for a while." Vivian stated, a smile finally appearing on her beautiful features.

He nodded and led Vivian off to the buffet.

It was still an odd feeling, walking into the buffet to have the pack look to Gabriel and her with so much respect and envy. The pair sat down across from Esme and the five-minus-Rafe after they grabbed their plates to eat.

Gabriel leaned back in his seat, holding his hands behind his head in a relaxed state while a lazy grin was plastered over his face. Everyone was still experiencing the pre-move, move, high. The air around them was laced with excitement as everyone chatted happily over the move, and what they hoped to achieve with their new home.

"Calm down before you wear a hole in that seat." Esme ordered her daughter, although, with that look in her eyes Vivian could tell she was just as anxious so she didn't mention that she now had authority over her.

"I hope she's not that jittery on the bike when we leave." Gabriel mumbled with a sly smile.

"Yeah, you want me to save my energy for later." Vivian threw back at him and he winked again and jerked a roll off her plate.

"I was eating that." Vivian growled.

"Here, have a little." Gabriel answered as he tore off a small piece of what was her roll.

Growling Vivian stood up to go get another one, followed by Willem.

"So are you excited?" He asked, his eyes shining.

Vivian shrugged. "You could say that. So much has changed. I feel relieved and happy and yet my stomach is twisted in knots. Everything's happened so quickly. It's like the best worst rollercoaster ride, you love it but it scares you."

Willem glanced down. "I'm still getting over Rafe's death. Sure he was brutal but we grew up with him you know. We used to have fun."

"Yeah back when Rafe didn't have the forbidden taste in his jaws." Vivian whispered so as not to draw attention from any of the meat people around them. It was true; a long time ago Rafe had been fun. The five and she would go on hunts together for days at a time during the summer when they were out of school.

Vivian shook it off, "but Rafe grew up, he made his own decisions, he became a jerk out for blood."

"Yeah, he was still one of us though." Willem stated and stalked off.

Everyone around Vivian became a blur as Vivian took her seat next to Gabriel. She had made bad mistakes too when she was still young and naïve. She reflected back on how she had almost caused her only female age-mate friend's and her own death.

_Weeds and brambles parted as six ten year olds and one twelve year old Loup garoux rolled into the mud at the base of the hill. Vivian's white fur was blotched with mud and other sticky liquid as she scrambled to right herself. Axel growled and bit at Rafe as they tried to stand up. Axel wasn't really a part of their group, but the young wolves idolized him. Vivian had tried to catch a rabbit to gain his attention, but Rafe had leapt in front of her, knocking her into Axel, whom fell into the others, and caused the whole group to roll down the hill._

_Bucky appeared padding up and bit at them. Back then he was the beta wolf, the 'caretaker' of the pups. The younger pups rolled over submissively while Axel and Rafe stayed standing. Vivian didn't understand why they stayed up. Bucky could hurt them with one swipe of the paw._

_Rafe and Axel always wanted to assert their bravery to Bucky even though he beat them easily._

_Back then they were still growing so they all had the usual fat stomachs and four skinny legs that were racing to catch up with their growing bodies._

_"You lot go welcome the neighboring pack's pups," Bucky ordered in a gruff human-wolf voice. _

_Axel stalked off, to go do his own thing, while the other six shifted into kids and threw on their clothes._

_Ivan was greeting the parents when Vivian flung herself into her daddy's arms, giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek followed by him laughing at the mud all over her. He ruffled her muddy hair as she hopped down to follow the five to a group of kids huddled together._

_They were small and Rafe easily asserted his dominance over them. Willem and Finn grinned eagerly at two girls near the inner circle, already betting who would get who. Luckily for Vivian they still thought of her as 'one of the guys.'_

_There was a skinny little blond girl standing by herself so Vivian walked over to her and held out her hand. "Vivian Gandillon, my daddy's the king."_

_The girl smiled sweetly and spoke in a southern accent. "I'm Sammy."_

_Vivian looked over her shoulder where she could see the five gathering up a game for tag. "Wanna come play tag with us?"_

_Sammy looked unsure but nodded. "I'm not very good though. I'm not very good at a lot of things. My daddy keeps me in a den all the time because I get sick so fast."_

_Shrugging, Vivian stated matter-of-factly, "well you gottsa learn unless you wanna make yourself the dunce of the pack." Ivan had been reading his daughter fairy tales for bedtime stories."_

_Sammy's eyes widened. "Oh no, I wouldn't want that."_

_A couple of hours later the pups had all finished playing their games. Vivian went with Sammy and Willem to meet with the rest of the pack. _

_Ivan scooped his daughter up in his arms and sat her on his lap. "Did you have fun today?"_

_As her father stroked his daughter's wild hair that was filled with leaves and mud, Vivian nodded, her face lighting up. "I made a new friend. Her name is Sammy."_

"_That's so nice baby girl, finally a girl to play with." Ivan spoke lovingly to his squirming daughter, ever impatient._

_His attention though, was turned as new Loup garoux entered the main room where the original pack was seated. Along with them came a tall boy with long dark hair, muscled to the core, a glow in his icy blue eyes, and an ever present smirk plastered on his stubbly chin._

"_This is Gabriel, my elder son. He just turned eighteen this year. He's going away soon to find another pack." Spoke a dark haired man who was standing to Vivian's father's right._

"_Hello Gabriel." Vivian's father greeted. "It's nice to meet you, and I hope you find what you are looking for."_

Gabriel nodded at him, greeting with a velvety hello of his own.

Vivian squirmed and Ivan ruffled her hair, "and this is Vivian, my rather fidgety ten year old."

_Vivian's eyes widened as the huge man walked over to her, bent down and took her hand, "hello there Princess Wolf."_

_Vivian growled in protest and bit Gabriel's hand as hard as she could with human teeth._

_Esme gasped and grabbed her daughter out of Ivan's arms, pulling her away from Gabriel. "That was so rude Vivian. You should not have done that."_

_Over the next few weeks Vivian and Sammy became closer, and the two of them were inseparable. There was talk of merging the packs but Sammy's father, and a few of his pack-mates, declined and decided to go off and form their own pack._

_Gabriel's father decided to join their pack along with his mother. Gabriel had decided to go off on his own and his brother was going to leave with the other pack._

_The day came though, when Sammy's pack would leave. Vivian had been plotting though and she cornered her friend, whispering excitedly. "Maybe you don't have to go."_

"_How," Sammy asked._

"_We'll sneak out and head up the forest to a cave I found. Then we can tell them we won't come down until you can stay." Vivian whispered, her amber eyes glowing with her plan._

_The smaller girl nodded and then the two girls tore off down a trail Vivian had marked on a map she had made._

_The trail wound its winding way down the forest, the trees towering immensely above their heads. It was evening, almost nightfall, and the two girls would be too small to defend themselves if anything happened. It was becoming darker in the forest and Vivian vaguely realized they were away from her pack's borders._

_They arrived at a massive, towering waterfall that roared its way onto terrible pointed rocks. _

_Vivian was confident though. "The cave is halfway up and carved in the rocks so we'll have to climb."_

_Sammy looked from side to side nervously, fearful. "I don't like it here Vivian. Daddy told me that bears live here and that this is a dangerous place for young wolves." _

_Shrugging it off, Vivian climbed up the first sets of cliff rocks."We'll be okay; I've been here loads of times."_

_Sammy looked over her shoulder, "something smells funny."_

_Vivian huffed and climbed higher. "It's just the waterfall. It smells like that sometimes."_

_Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Sammy grabbed hold of one of the first rocks._

"_Maybe it's just you Sammy. You reek of fear." Vivian commented as she climbed ever higher, unafraid._

"_Sorry Viv, I'm just nervous. Maybe we should go back. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."_

"Don't be such a puppy." Vivian snapped but was cut off when a gruff snarl rose in the air.

_Vivian snapped her head around and her gaze fell upon a rather large black bear standing on its hind legs, pawing at the air towards them._

"_Sammy! Hurry and climb!" Vivian shouted, knowing she was too close to the top to do any good._

_Sammy managed to use a footing to boost her up halfway as the bear charged. Vivian had almost crested the top but her nerve got the best of her and the anxiety that besieged her caused her to lose her grip and so she fell to the ground below. _

"_Vivian!" Sammy screamed for her friend._

_In a cloud of black Vivian was thrown towards the water and the bear was on top of her, tearing at her skin. There was no way they could take a fully grown black bear on, they were still too young._

_When no answer came to Sammy she shifted just enough to howl a high pitched howl of distress to any of their kind that could be near. Sammy then jumped down to the earth and shifted to at least try and help her friend._

_Blood spurted everywhere, making Sammy nauseous and frightened, but the bear sensed a threat when Sammy growled and snarled in its direction._

_The bear charged her then and pawed her to the ground with a fierce smack, beginning its attack on her this time._

_The attack only lasted three minutes when beautiful howls echoed from somewhere close by._

_An enormous black wolf plowed into the bear in a sea of fume and bites, snarling ferociously. Sammy's father scooped Sammy up while the black wolf fought and killed the bear like it was nothing. _

_Vivian struggled to move but found it impossible, there was too much pain._

"_I'm going to get Sammy back to the inn, you get Vivian; she is not my concern." The man ordered the black wolf._

_The wolf, who was panting next to the lifeless animal, shifted out and then Gabriel walked over to Vivian and gently shook her bloody shoulders, asking softly, "Do you feel faint Princess Wolf?"_

_When Vivian didn't respond Gabriel picked her up and shifted his muscles enough to run her out of the forest as quickly as possible._

_That was the end of her friendship with Sammy as her father left with their split pack in a furious rush, and wouldn't even let the girls say goodbye. Vivian was seriously injured and so was Sammy, the two girls having had a near fatal accident. Vivian had regretted it ever since._

Vivian was brought back to reality as familiar warmth snaked its way around her waist and warm lips and teeth nipped the tender skin at the nape of her neck slowly, lovingly, sending delicious sparks vibrating through her.

With a shudder Vivian realized that Gabriel had watched out for her even back then.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked softly as he nuzzled her earlobe, members of the pack staring at them.

"I'm full Gabe, do you think we can head on out? I want to see our room." Vivian whispered seductively into his ear, lingering on the word 'room' long enough for him to get the picture.

She would repay him for that day in a way she would have never imagined when she was that young.


	4. Bare Essentials

**AN: More fluff to come, sadly but secretly gladly, heehee…. I don't mean to make them so fluffy I swear, but they're still technically in their 'honeymoon' phase as they're in their new home, and fluff is a dirty little secret of mine. Which, that's understandable that they're excited right? Hope you don't lose interest, I'm trying to keep them in character as best I can. Read, review, and I really hope you like it. Critics are always welcome, but please do so in a nice way. I'm still learning every day, and it's always good to have advice.**

Gabriel turned the motorcycle on and it blared to life with a vicious roar and Vivian climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his rock hard waist. As they sped off she traced a finger up under his shirt so she could feel his abs. Vivian grinned as she felt goose bumps crawl over his tanned flesh. She then looped her fingers through the belt loops closest to his pelvis.

Onward they drove towards the inn and the closer they got the more nervous and excited Vivian became. Her breath quickened and her heart beat erratically. Gabriel noticed and took a second to bring her hand to his lips, his large hand caressing hers as he brought it back down, the soft and rough touch sending a delicious shiver down Vivian's spine. Then she returned her hand to their previous resting position on his belt loops.

There was an immense hill that they began to crest over when Gabriel cut the bike's engines, resting his arms from their place on the handle bars.

"What's up?" Vivian asked, removing her arms.

Gabriel turned his head to Vivian, grinning. "You're about to see the beginning of our territory. As we drive over this hill shift your eyes so that you can see the forest down below."

Vivian nodded in sheer excitement that caused Gabriel to place a quick kiss on her lips, his eyes fire once more. He then gassed the bike and they zoomed over the hill. Vivian's breath caught as she saw the black forest down below.

The forest was an immense shadow before she shifted her eyes and the moon cast an eerie glow down below. It was beautiful, and then her eyes were ablaze also. The forest lit up into the multicolored Loup garou vision that was more than wolf and human. Immediately she knew she would draw that moment, on the bike next to her mate. She squeezed Gabriel's waist and howled in pure delight. He chuckled ahead of her but Vivian could sense the excitement underneath his bravado. She couldn't wait to be there, underneath the trees, beside Gabriel, running with their pack with no limitations.

Gabriel sped the bike up faster, speeding now along the black highway towards their destination. Vivian kissed and nipped Gabriel's neck over and over again, being sure to leave her mark, and letting him know she was content. They passed Vivian's new school before heading back up the mountain. Eventually they came upon a long dirt road that led down to the inn. Along that dirt road trees boarded each side of the it. Vivian held her breath.

An enormous manor came into view, one that needed some work on it sure, but that was how they got the land so cheap. Gabriel already had hired help fixing up the place.

Vivian's face lit up. Right next to the inn was a lake that was gleaming beneath the silver glow of the moon. There was also a collection of stables that stood on the other side and she heard horses snorting inside. Vivian saw where the lake turned into a river. She also noted that beside the lake was a store that had tubes, rafts, canoes, and all kinds of whatnots for swimming, rafting, or canoeing down the river. There were buses somewhere nearby, Vivian knew, that would bus tourists up so that they could come down the river. Also Vivian was told there was a bike bus and a bike trail winding its way down the mountain. Visitors would be bussed up with bikes and they could bike down the trail to the very bottom of the mountain or hike it if they wished. There would be a bus at the bottom waiting to bring them back up to the inn when they were done. The inn also included a camping ground so tourists could camp at a very specific location on specific nights. Gabriel had gone through a lot of trouble getting all of this set up with enough jobs so that the entire pack would be well taken care of. He also made sure that all of the visitor's activities would be on the opposite end of where the pack would make their runs. He had told Vivian there was another river around the area they would be hunting, and it was way bigger.

Vivian leapt off the bike and took off running down the stone walkway to the door at the entrance to the inn. She tried to yank the huge door open but it would not budge. She growled in frustration.

Gabriel was emitting a throaty laugh and he shook something gleaming and silver in his large hand. "It's locked Viv, here are the keys. There are extras for you."

He took long strides to get to Vivian and handed her the key which she immediately placed in the keyhole, unlocking and then swinging the door open.

Gabriel flipped on the lights and Vivian took in her surroundings. The main room was in slight disrepair, but Vivian knew it would be fixed in no time.

A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and the den had large leather couches, a few armchairs, and a good sized fireplace. Vivian though, barely glanced at it because she grabbed Gabriel's hand and was jerking him towards the spiraling staircase.

The sounds of their arriving pack made Gabriel hurry as he led Vivian up the stairs to their master suite.

The room was still relatively empty save for the huge king sized bed in their room, which was down a short hallway.

The first thing Vivian noticed about their bedroom was that three of the four walls was comfortable beige while the fourth wall was completely bare of all paint, save for the white of the wall, and nothing was placed on it.

Next to that wall was a stand filled with every kind of art supply Vivian could dream of.

"Your mom told me all about your mural. This wall is for you baby." Gabriel whispered in Vivian's ear as he came up behind her, tracing his fingers underneath her shirt and to her bra, which he unclasped before she knew it.

"Thanks Gabe, you have no idea how much that means to me." Vivian whispered breathlessly, uttering a moan as Gabriel reached around and placed both her breasts in his strong hands. He then picked Vivian up and carried her to their bed.

Silk and cotton caressed Vivian's skin as he laid her down, baring his weight on her as he brought her head up to him, devouring her mouth with a kiss that was more teeth than lips. It didn't take long for them to lose all of their clothing. Gabriel bit all up and down her entire body lovingly, possessively. He claimed her then as his mate once more, on their bed, not hers, not his, but theirs, in their inn where their pack was shuffling noisily outside. They could tell the pack was ignoring their suite seeing as how they were making more noise than any of the pack members outside.

They spent a few more good hours making love at every spot of their new home as both man and wolf all the time. There was nothing to hide here. This was theirs alone.

They finally finished their escapades in the kitchen and Vivian was resting with her butt on the counter. Instead of tiring the two of them were wired. Adrenaline was speeding down their veins.

Gabriel hadn't moved from his position inside his mate, standing, and his arms on either side of the counter, "ready for our first run with the pack in our new territory?"

Vivian nodded, wanting to go for a run but not wanting to move from their position. They broke apart though and dressed minimally, calling their pack for a run.

It was an amazing sight as the doors to the inn opened and people ran from the inside, towards the sweet night, shifting into magnificent wolves as they did so. Vivian and Gabriel were at the head of the pack, learning the land as they went too.

Afterwards it was about seven a.m. in the morning as they rounded back inside the inn. Vivian and Gabriel collapsed on their bed in a tangle of fur, skin, and limbs.

Gabriel had worked his arms around Vivian, resting his head in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Have you decided how much longer yet?" He mumbled lazily into her ear, his deep voice and hot breath causing chill bumps to rise on Vivian's body.

Vivian groaned, she knew what conversation he was referring to. Normally, in a pack of Loup garoux such as them, it was custom for the mated alpha's to produce offspring sometime soon after they had mated, to carry on their blood.

"Gabriel," Vivian began, trying to word it correctly, "Like I said, after I graduate so I can have more time to take care of them."

"You could always take time off." Gabriel pleaded as he kissed the nape of her neck tenderly.

"Later." Vivian ordered, becoming aggravated at his persistence.

Black fur took the place of his flesh and soon he was his enormous wolf self, splayed out across the bed with his belly to her. He whined like a puppy, which, in a way, shocked Vivian.

"Big bad Gabriel resorted to begging?" Vivian teased and rubbed behind his ears.

He growled and that frightened Vivian a little but she'd never show it. She could smell his desire to make pups.

"Damn, you never give up huh?" Vivian questioned as she stood.

That big bad alpha male shook his large canine head no so Vivian stood and chose that time to use their bathroom, careful to lock the door behind her. Gabriel probably wouldn't use condoms that night and Vivian faintly wondered about earlier when they had made love. Had he used one then? She wondered how long he had been plotting this. She wasn't ready although it was required above all else that she do so quickly.

There was whimpering at the door and Vivian glared, pissed. _He knows better than that, that arrogant jerk. He's playing low when he knows all he'd have to do is order me, well I'm not falling for it. Stupid alpha, trying to butter me up by playing nice when it's all a charade. He thinks I will fall for it but I won't._

His voice game from beyond the door, "Vivie I wanted to be in there when you took your first bath in there."

"Not tonight wolf-man, you won't trick me." Vivian called out as she took in the sight of the beautiful bathroom.

The tub was enormous and suddenly Vivian _was _wishing he was in there with her. It would be lonely without him.

A thought crossed her mind though, _'what if some other bitch mated with him for pups before she did?' _Vivian let loose a growl, she wouldn't let that happen. Just one more year of school and she could start her family with him, but why was he so impatient? Vivian chalked it up to the excitement of a new home, that and large families ran in Gabriel's blood line. He had three sisters and one brother, the brother of whom their family didn't speak of. Vivian shrugged it off and let the steamy water consume her.

When she finally exited the shower she saw her mom in her room instead of Gabriel.

"Beautiful room," Esme commented, "Minus the stench of sex that literally takes up the whole suite." Esme wagged her eyebrows and grinned.

Vivian laughed, "Gabe did good with the room mom, and you were young once."

Esme looked exasperated, "I'm still young now." She paused, "but I'm glad to see you happy," Esme spoke quietly, the pride evident on her beautiful features, "I know that we haven't had much time to talk since that night, but things are going to get better between us."

Vivian thought for a moment then spoke seriously, "What's that saying mom? As children we want all of our parent's attention, as teens we want them to leave us alone, and then as adults they become our best friends and then we leave, but I'll always be around mom. Dad left us so we have to stick together always."

"You are becoming quite the alpha too Vivian, soon you'll have your own pups to chase after." Esme implied.

Vivian growled, "Is that what's on everyone's minds? Gabriel wants them now."

"So why are you holding back?" Esme questioned.

Vivian snarled, "Mom, have you lost your head? I'm a _senior _in high school. I'm not ready and I don't have the time. Mom, you had me after dad and you were out of school. You had enough free time to take care of me. When I want pups I want to be able to spend all of my time with them. Just leave me alone until I'm ready. I do not want to be pressured."

"Baby you are so much more mature than I was at your age, you will make the right decisions. I know it." Esme spoke as though reassuring herself.

A knock on the door brought Gabriel back inside, and Esme headed out. He raised his eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Vivian grumbled and pulled the bed sheets back, crawling under them, "and keep your paws to yourself."


	5. Exposed

**AN: This chapter has been seriously expanded compared to its previous version. It's still a shorter chapter though, but that may be just because I'm tired. The next chapter though, will hopefully be expanded even more so. I think I'm doing a good job though. I'm loving this so really if no one else likes it I can at least have it done for me. As always, read, review, and enjoy! ;-p**

Two weeks passed by and most of the pack had finally settled in. The pressures of running the inn along with her over demanding mate had caused Vivian to take long runs in the forest to get away from it all for a bit. Gabriel didn't care that she would be starting her senior year soon. He just wanted pups.

"You can do both." Gabriel had tried to persuade her when they had come in from a hunt one evening, "You'd give birth after school lets out."

Vivian glared and spoke sternly. "Gabriel, a couple of things, first I don't want to be _that _girl. I'm starting a new school. They'd think I got knocked up and had to move. Plus you know as well as I do that once they'd get big enough they'd shift inside of me, causing me to shift during a class. Now let me go, it's officially my first day of _school_ when it has already been in for a month." Vivian emphasized the word school.

Gabriel grunted and rolled out of bed, his huge muscles rippling, as the sunlight, coming in from the window, hit them. He looked ticked off.

The thought of starting a new school when it was already a month in made Vivian uneasy as the five and she would be considered the 'new kids.'

Morning air up in the mountains was so refreshing and Vivian gulped it in, happy at least to be greeted with something that refreshing in the morning.

The big expedition Gabriel had purchased a few days ago played as their bus as Vivian, Willem, Finn, Gregory and Ulf climbed inside, Vivian taking the passenger's seat. Gregory smelled like beer, his goatee growing ever longer, Ulf smelled a little like pot, and Willem just smelled like he needed a bath. It wasn't a good combination for her senses so early in the morning, especially since she'd had only three hours of sleep. The hunt was long and arduous followed by a few hours' worth of making love to her mate, forcing him to use condoms of course.

Speaking of the wolf, Gabriel was standing at the entry way to the inn, smirking. He waved her goodbye while yelling in a chastising manner, "Have a good day at school honey!" His deep thunder of a voice sounded out of place while calling that out.

Vivian grinned very sarcastically and blew him a kiss. _Was he still mad at her? _She wanted to claw at something so instead she rested her head on the cool window, letting a long awaited sigh escape her lips. She would have schoolwork and the inn by day and hunting followed by her horny mate by night. Vivian didn't care about the hunting and horny mate part; the horny part because she still allowed him to make love to her as long as he used the box of condoms she literally threw in his face when he wouldn't shut up one day. Still though, sometimes it got to her when he would glance down at her stomach longingly.

Their world really was a different one compared to most humans. They were very family oriented and the pack always treasured pups. It was always a given that the alphas would bring the first pups, regardless of age, alphas were alphas, but with their pack at the moment there were two other women pregnant. Vivian had to shake away the guilt that hit her out of nowhere. She had never really cared for pups; Gabriel's sisters always annoyed her when they visited.

The need to breed is imbedded in all of wolf-human-kind, and even Vivian had to admit she was having trouble with everyone pressuring her. She figured February would be hell, which was when the need to breed would reach its peak.

Esme drove on, careful not to anger her already pissed off daughter. Finally they pulled into the school parking lot. As Vivian exited the Expedition she looked like she was surrounded by body guards because of her punk dressing, tattoo imbedded, cousins flanking her sides.

"We have to look after our Queen Bitch." Gregory had commented, looking more and more like Rafe did every day. He really had issues.

"Yeah or Gabriel would kick our asses." Finn added, glaring sardonically.

"If anyone messes with you tell us." Willem whispered, squeezing her shoulders, and stalked off to moon knows where.

Vivian was left to stand in the hallway, unsure of where to go until she figured out that everyone was gathered either in the gym or in the lunchroom for the mornings.

She chose the lunchroom. It seemed an easier place to go unseen. When the bell rang Vivian found the school's senior counselor, Mrs. Cain. She was a thirty something year old with blond curly hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her face had once been beautiful but now it showed signs of wear and tear and she looked tired. Behind her desk the shelves were filled with pictures of her husband and sons.

She acknowledged Vivian the moment she entered. It was a relatively small school. "I'm guessing you're Vivian Gandillon. We need to get your schedule set up, so have a seat."

Vivian nodded and sat. Mrs. Cain looked a little annoyed. "So where are your cousins? They're supposed to be here too."

"They are. Somewhere." Vivian stated truthfully.

The woman sighed. "Okay, so what do you need to take? According to your transcript you took French at your old school. We only have Spanish here."

"I need an art class." Vivian said, not wanting that to be left off.

"Okay, well let's see if you have the room. You have enough credits to only have to take core classes three core classes. You won't have a math, you're finished with it so you need English Twelve. You also need Government and Economics. Hmm… you also need a science, it's your choice, Zoology or Anatomy?"

"Definitely Zoology," Vivian stated quickly, she hated anatomy.

Her schedule turned out to be first period English Twelve with Mrs. Roberts, then Zoology with Ms. Fischer, followed by Economics for the first semester with Coach Elliot, and then lastly Art with Mrs. Roberts again. The school was on block schedule so there would only be four classes. Her homeroom would be a man by the name of Jamie Lawler.

As she exited the counselor's office students stared at her. It was without a doubt with the same looks she had received at her old school. A girl too beautiful who only got lustful stares from the guys and envious ones from the girls. She heard whispers as she walked by so she kept her posture straight like the queen she was and Vivian guessed she really was that intimidating. Tall, leggy, curvaceous, and a beautiful face with long and thick tawny hair that was streaked silver from the sun as it hung about her slender shoulders. She was wearing a royal blue shirt that hung close to her body, accentuating her full breasts. The blue jeans she wore looked faded. She didn't have to wear makeup like all the other girls did, her natural tan and naturally full, sensual lips didn't need it.

She found her first class to be very entertaining. Upon entering she noticed that the classroom was half done everywhere. The teacher was a large blond highlighted woman with a kind face and a scatterbrained personality. She was an amazing artist though, as Vivian saw from the completed decorations that stated they were her work.

She smiled kindly at Vivian and welcomed her to her class, telling her to take a seat anywhere. One thing Vivian found out instantly was that the guys here were a lot braver than they were at her old school. Some of them immediately started questioning her. Kids from small town schools were a lot more taxing. They wanted to know everything about where she came from and they wouldn't shut up.

Mrs. Roberts, Vivian discovered, was just as curious. She was very friendly and easy going and Vivian instantly liked the woman. Mrs. Roberts was the Theater teacher, as well as the English, Art and Spanish teacher. So all in all she was a very versatile individual.

A composition notebook was then handed to Vivian. What was this about?

"It's your journal." Mrs. Roberts explained. "We write for twenty minutes in them every day. They're called our 'Retrospectives.'"

"Umm, what exactly do we write about in them?" Vivian asked feeling slightly woozy.

"Well your life of course, or anything you want to remember about your life really, or anything that you want. Some of my kids actually write stories or poems or random nonsense. I love to read them. It gives me a little perspective into the lives of teens. I like to use experiences you gain in your lives to write my book on."

_'My life would disturb you,' _Vivian thought with a grimace.

Instead of writing her actual life Vivian wrote bland stuff about a Vivian that doesn't really exist.

The bell finally rang though and Vivian was off to see what Mrs. Fischer was all about. It turned out Mrs. Fischer was really into animals. She was a short, thin lady of maybe fifty, with white hair and a pleasant disposition towards animals. She kept a baby squirrel that she was rehabilitating and ranted endlessly on cell anatomy, as that was the section they were covering. The woman loved her power points and she already had Vivian jotting down notes.

Then the bell rang and it was on to Coach Elliot's class. He was an extremely funny man with graying red brown hair, a not so pretty face, and smart as he could be. He immediately went speechless as Vivian entered the room, then recovered and actually made a comment that Vivian put all of the other girls to shame, which was a joke even though she could tell from the girls' jealous glances that they thought otherwise.

They had second lunch so when the bell rang everyone filed out of the classroom, hurrying towards the extremely crowded lunchroom. It was almost impossible for Vivian to find a seat among the students who packed the tables. Finally though, Vivian found a seat at the back of the lunchroom, in a corner by herself.

Vivian was about to stalk to the bathroom when she smelled it. It was the unmistakable scent of the forest and of fur hidden beneath human scents such as cologne and perfume. It was the scent of her kind, more Loup garoux, and different Loup garoux.


	6. Uneasy

Vivian's blood froze. She didn't know what to think. Did another pack have territory here? What was going to happen?

Six new Loup garoux walked directly in Vivian's line of vision, all of them with solemn expressions plastered on their withered and worn looking faces.

The leader, a tall and skinny, pale blond girl came forward, a giant smile plastered on her thin lips.

"Well well if it isn't Miss. Vivian Gandillon." Came her voice, naturally southern tinted.

Seven years later and Vivian still recognized her. "Sammy?"

The blond nodded and plopped down on the seat across from her. Despite the seven years, poor Sammy still looked pale and almost sickly, although there was fierceness to her blue eyes that made Vivian nervous.

Sammy nodded and grabbed Vivian's empty tray, handing it to her cronies, "take this up for her. Vivie and I have so much to discuss," then she leaned back in her seat, smiling brightly, "I aide down in the office and I couldn't help but look into the computer when saw your name flash on some papers I glanced at."

'_Yeah, I bet. Looks like you're a snoop. I need to be careful.' _Vivian thought, a twinge of unease still nagging at her. Something was definitely off.

Sammy continued, though, without missing a beat. "I hear Gabriel is your pack's new leader, you know, after you father died. Before you say anything, yes we heard. You remember Gabriel was in our pack before yours. Well, no doubt Esme won the bitches match then right? Seems fair, I mean, after all she was Queen Bitch before so why not? Wow Vivian, you've grown into quite the looker. I bet you could bring any male to his knees."

'_Great moon she doesn't miss a beat and still won't shut up.' _Vivian thought as she straightened her posture in her chair. "Mom already has a new mate."

Sammy's eyes lit up, this must have been the topic she was getting at the whole time. "Oh! Well then does Gabriel have a mate? I saw him yesterday and he looked positively delectable. You can tell all the bitches in your pack that if he _doesn't _have a mate I'll have him and," Sammy paused to grin again, this time making Vivian feel slightly repulsed, "even if he does, I'll _make _him want me."

Anger clouded Vivian's vision, if she hadn't of been at school she would have attacked the girl. Instead she fiddled with her plastic fork, bending it into a thousand impossible directions. "As a matter of fact Samantha, he _does _have a mate."

Sammy shrugged, "Well that's doesn't mean much except I have a little bit of competition. Oh, I can't wait. When I saw him I just _knew _had to have him. It was that instantaneous. In my pack we are taught to take what we want and ask for nothing," Sammy paused, "so who is his mate? I gotta know who I'm up against."

Standing up, Vivian shot Sammy a look that could kill, "Me."A big O appeared on Sammy's face. Instantly her features softened. "I'm sorry Viv, I didn't know."

"Try anything and I'll kill you," Vivian threatened, her voice low and deadly. She was gripping the edge of the table, the urge to shift and put her in her place coursed through her veins."

The knowledge had already been accepted that she would have to fight for Gabriel eventually, after all Sammy was right, he looked delicious.

"Don't worry Vivie, I wouldn't fight an old friend, and we were the closest." Sammy assured, her threatening posture long since gone.

'_Yeah, sure, we'll see Samantha.' _Vivian thought as she gathered her stuff.

"Oh Vivian I know! You _must _come over this evening. My pack lives just outside of town. Our leader inherited a mansion from the previous leader. I'd love to catch up." Sammy spoke excitedly; for once her dead eyes alight with something.

She had to think it through, weigh Sammy's previous words and what she was supposed to do that evening, but she nodded reluctantly. '_Like hell I'm not going to keep an eye on her now.'_

Sammy stood and left with her pack-mates, telling Vivian she would be back in a minute to walk with Vivian back to class. Vivian slid the sleek little phone Gabriel had bought her out of her pocket and dialed her mate's number. She was going to keep Gabriel. Besides why would he go for her when Vivian was much more beautiful and stronger? Still though, Sammy had held a strange glint in her eyes.

"Hello there Princess Wolf," answered his deep, velvety husky voice. He sounded like he had gotten over his mad spell from earlier.

"Hello to you too," Vivian whispered seductively, her voice teeming with desire.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry for this morning," Gabriel apologized and then whispered, "You know I love you right?"

Vivian smiled, and despite them having been together for so many weeks now her heart jumped. That was the first time he'd actually said it. "I love you too Gabey. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch over it. I just need more time."

"As long as you want," Gabriel spoke honestly, and then his voice softened, "I miss you, we've been arguing over the pup deal for so long..."

"It's only been four hours wolf-man." Vivian spoke, excitement coursing through her veins.

"I mean you, having you." Gabriel drawled, his voice sad and longing, a trick maybe? Vivian laughed.

"If you want me that bad then come get me." Vivian asked huskily, lacing her voice with desire.

"Don't you want to see your other classes?" Gabriel asked in obvious hope she didn't.

"There's always tomorrow. Why? Are you afraid I might get a little rough?"

Gabriel chuckled, his throaty voice soothing, "baby you're always rough."

Vivian's grin widened as she heard him growl over the phone. "Damn straight." She added.

"I'm coming as soon as I meet with Joe Blackenship, you remember, the accountant?"

"Yeah, hurry Gabe," Vivian added, using every ounce of seductiveness she knew she had, "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Sammy was standing before Vivian wide eyed and a little jealous. How much the girl had heard Vivian did not know. She followed Sammy to her Economics class and they parted. Vivian didn't have to do anything for that class so she leaned back in her seat and proceeded to daydream; toying with ideas she hadn't wanted to give much thought to before.

What if she chose to make pups with Gabriel now rather than later? She could almost see herself coming home to a little pup, crying for its mommy and daddy. She could picture Gabriel, who was so good to his triplet sisters, holding their own bundle of wailing, pooping, laughing joy. She could see Gabriel and herself in a clear meadow, teaching their little one how to hunt and a sudden longing wrenched her gut, catching her off guard, and by doing so it made her a little nauseous. She had to shrug off the apparition. She was too young, but then there was pack law, which with their kind pack law dictated everything. In reality Vivian was supposed to have already conceived pups but she did what she normally did and wanted to go against the grain. _Humans _frowned upon kids before college. _Loup garoux _frowned upon the opposite, so where was her common ground supposed to be? It would make Gabriel happy and deep down her too...

"Vivian? Hun it's time for fourth block." Coach Elliot called out to the incredibly attractive girl who seemed to be off in another dimension.

She nodded, stood, still dazed, and exited. Sammy came up behind her, asking her what was up.

"Um, Sammy I'll have to come over later, I'm checking out here in a few minutes."

"Oh really, why?" Sammy asked, put down.

"Gabriel needs help with some renovation at the Inn."

Sammy sighed, "What time will you come over then?"

"I'll come over around seven."

Sammy nodded and stalked off.

Her fourth period/block was with Mrs. Roberts again and the woman smiled brightly as Vivian entered the classroom. "Hello again Miss Gandillon, take a seat."

The object of that class for the day was to paint a fairy tale scene so Vivian felt it was the perfect opportunity to paint a scene from her childhood of two young wolf-girls being attacked by a great big bear. Mrs. Ginny Roberts was astounded by the artistry, and like her other art teacher, she thought Vivian was amazing.

"Where did you come up with something like that?" Mrs. Roberts asked as she held it up for the class to see.

Vivian shrugged nonchalantly, "Just a dream I had is all."

Mrs. Robert's plump face was still to a degree beautiful and the kindness and joy showed on her features. Vivian really did like that woman.

The classroom's big windows faced the front of the school and the unmistakable sound of Gabriel's black Harley came thundering in. Mrs. Roberts looked towards the sound, her eyes widening slightly at the huge figure that climbed off the bike, dressed in a white tank top, and clad in muscles, his dark hair reaching his broad shoulders. Vivian grinned like a happy puppy when she saw him and she hoped to the moon their long fight would finally be put to rest. Her heart pounded erratically. She saw all of the lustful glances from the girls and that's what made her so smug. He was all hers. He was coming for her. Before all that had happened Vivian would have been disgusted at the looks the girl's and teacher included, were giving Gabriel, but now Vivian caught herself watching her own mate take his long strides. He just so happened to glance into Vivian's classroom, glanced her watching him, and winked. Mrs. Roberts noticed of course and raised her eyebrows at Vivian. Vivian shrugged, unable to hide the smug smile crossing her beautiful lips.

The guys in the classroom barely seemed to register what was going on, along with the quiet punk girls in the back of the classroom, who were trying to block out everything else.

In a few minutes an aide walked to the class and brought Vivian a check out slip. School was almost over but Gabriel had held true to his promise.

Vivian walked proudly out of the classroom, keeping her head held high; her walk was the gait of the Queen Bitch.

Gabriel was leaning against the wall in front of the office, his arrogant and equally smug smile plastered across his face.

"Baby I feel sorry for all of poor bastards who had to watch you today. At least I get to take you home." Gabriel whispered huskily into Vivian's ear as she swayed her hips against his as she turned to the office to sign out.

The front school doors swung open as the two alphas strutted outside to the motorcycle. Vivian walked in front of Gabriel, knowing full well what she was doing to this arrogant wolf man. Despite everything he was still unpredictable but she had long since grown to know how to handle him. She truly did match him now.

They climbed on the bike, Vivian catching Mrs. Roberts sneaking glances at them. Vivian wondered if she would use that in her book.

Gabriel's waist was hard as steel as Vivian wrapped her arms around it, snaking her hands through his belt loops. The bike roared to life and they sped off. Vivian rested a hand on his inner thigh as they raced away, tracing circles with her fingertips. She could feel him groan and that made her nibble on his shoulders. Her wolf-eyes sprang to life and she spent the rest of the trip watching the blood flow through his veins.

When they came to the inn Vivian smirked triumphantly as he got off just so he could turn to her and bring her mouth to his. That spicy dark smell still aroused Vivian's most primal needs and the two stalked off to their suite to once again make love.

They spent the next few hours devouring each other, touching every inch of their bodies, drawing blood a couple of times as they writhed from wolf to human. They were proving their love, showing all what the other was worth and that this, their love, was worth every fight they had.

Vivian smiled lazily as Gabriel stroked her cheek with his rough thumb. All of the tension had now dissipated. Their covers were in a messy sprawl around them. Pillows were in the floor, random bits of objects had been flung around. Their white sheet was draped around Gabriel's naked waist. Bite marks and blood along with sweat dripped down his chest. They had not taken it easy on each other.

Gabriel held his mate close and dipped his head to her ear, his hot breath sending chill bumps down Vivian's spine. "I love you my Loup garou Queen."

Vivian smiled and nipped his neck where it was bare to her and he groaned. "Baby you know what that does to me."

"Of course, why else would I do it wolf-man?" Vivian questioned, meeting his eyes.

For a second they were human and in the next instance they turned feral as a knock echoed on the door.

"There's a call for Vivian," Tomas, who was the errand boy, spoke.

Vivian growled and flung a clock at the door as par her usual, but then grumbled and grabbed the phone from Tomas.

"Yeah," Vivian spoke into the receiver.

"Vivian? Hey it's Sammy. So are you coming?"

Vivian grumbled. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed as he swung his long muscled legs off of the bed, "on your way where?"

"Today at school I met some new Loup garoux. Their pack is somewhere nearby. Remember Sammy? She's a member of it now. She wants to catch up. I'm going regardless of anything you say _before _you say anything. You can't control me. We've talked about this before, I will not be dictated."

"And that is why you're alpha babe. Come back soon okay?" Gabriel asked, his eyes guarded.

Nodding Vivian grabbed some more convenient clothes. "Promise."

Vivian called Sammy back as Gabriel threw Vivian the keys to the Expedition. The directions were simple enough. It was a mansion at the opposite side of town.

Gabriel followed behind her for a ways because he had to stop at a store to get some paint for the main den.

Driving the Expedition wasn't a new thing. Gabriel had been teaching her so she could get her license and he trusted her enough to let her take it and not get a ticket.

The mansion was a looming, dark monster, with only a few lights flickering here and there as Vivian arrived. There was an odd smell wafting through the air, almost punching her in the nose. Her stomach turned. That smell was revolting.

Sammy came outside to greet her, her blond hair done in pigtails this time, making her look like an overgrown child. Vivian was already regretting her choice to come there. Her stomach rolled again, making Vivian want to puke as that smell slammed into her again. She couldn't place that scent and it was making her uncomfortable.

"When I called earlier I was told that you hadn't been renovating Viv so what were you doing?" Sammy questioned suspiciously.

Vivian stared Sammy in the eyes and Sammy's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, well great Moon I wish I had a mate to skip school for sex for."

Vivian rolled her eyes and took those few slow steps, crossing into that dark mansion, that dark, forbidden smell seeping into her nostrils again. Vivian truthfully had no idea what awaited her inside those doors.


	7. What Awaits Beyond the Door

**AN: Okay, to clear up some confusion from the last time I wrote this chapter, yes Sammy is very frank and to the point and that is why she's so damn annoying. Lol. This chapter has been WAAAY expanded compared to the last so read, review, and DEFINITELY enjoy. ;-p**

As soon as Vivian stepped through the doors she was immediately even more so revolted by what was inside. It was dark, dank, and dirty. It was made to look elegant but Vivian could see beyond the glamour of it all.

Sammy immediately began ranting. "Oh, by the way Vivian, our leader Damien, is looking for a new mate."

Vivian almost froze. Sammy was _hinting? _What was she getting at?

Instead Vivian immediately replied. "Well then why aren't you in the top running?"

Sammy's eyes immediately looked hurt. "He wants someone of higher caliber and it's not me."

"And?"

"I'm just saying Vivie, it's just a thought but Damien is more, shall I say, powerful than Gabriel. He's looking for a mate of your quality. You might want to consider him. After all, if Damien and you shacked up you'd be the most powerful Queen Bitch alive…Damien could crush Gabriel with his pinky." Sammy spoke defensively.

"You underestimate Gabe too much." Vivian spat out, not liking where this was going. "Is that why you brought me here, _to set me up? _If so then I'm gone Samantha. I will not be bid on like some priceless jewel."

Sammy sighed. "C'mon it was just a suggestion. We're still going to have our girl's night."

Vivian grew guarded but nodded, following Sammy up the large staircase and up to her own bedroom. Vivian noticed that their pack was hidden. She could hear their breathing but they stayed back and this unnerved her. Her pack was so open and ready to welcome any new face but these Loup garoux seemed well _different._

"You know Vivian," Sammy seemed to add as an afterthought, "It might be good for you to be with someone of your caliber."

"Gabriel _is _my caliber. I don't want anyone else."

Sammy stopped to roll her eyes, "Sometimes what we want has to come after what we need. You _need _Damien."

"Samantha drop it or I'm leaving," Vivian growled, ready to jump on the girl.

"Ok ok, I'll drop it.

Sammy plopped onto the couch in her mini suite and flipped on the TV. She immediately flipped the conversation; the whole Damien thing was almost a forgotten subject.

Vivian kept getting that weird vibe, and her stomach kept turning. Bile rose in her mouth and she felt tired. Her senses were going haywire and it was giving her a massive headache. Finally though, Vivian stood.

"I need to get going, Gabe's expecting me home now." Vivian spoke hurriedly, already heading for the door.

"Oh so soon, wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?" An icy voice echoed throughout the room. It chilled Vivian to the core, freezing her in her tracks. In that voice echoed a power that baffled Vivian. She instantly knew she should not have come here, not at all.

Slowly Vivian willed her long, beautiful legs to move, to turn in that haunting voice's direction. She was hyper aware of the way her clothes clung to her voluptuous body.

In the doors frame stood a man, no not a man, a _demon _for that was all he could be described as. He was easily six foot three, with pale blond hair the color of icicles that stood in short spikes. His features were sharp, angular and brutally scarred. His eyes held blue flames that never seemed to die out. He wasn't muscular which was what startled Vivian the most. He was more than he appeared. A demon, yes, for that suited him better than _Damien._

"I have to go." Vivian found the courage to use her alpha's tone.

The man smiled a smile that held sharp pointed teeth and that smell slammed into Vivian again and this time she knew where to place it, dead human flesh. _He had been eating a human!_Shock knocked into Vivian like a thousand well placed knives. Taking a small gulp of air, nausea gripping her by the throat once again and Vivian held back vomit. Vivian tried to step towards the door, yearning to exit and run for the sweet night air, which seemed so far away at that moment. She actually wanted to cry, and crying was something she just would not do.

That demon-wolf stepped towards Vivian, seeming ever confident and sure as he grabbed her wrists. "Please join us Miss. Gandillon. We would be positively delighted to have you stay."

In a moment of sheer impulse Vivian hit him with all of the force she could muster, and even with all of that force she knew it was no use. She didn't even break skin. Damien just grinned, his pointed teeth growing sharper, and Vivian tried to pull away but his grip was harder than humanly or wolfily possible.

The glint in his burning eyes was demonic. "My my, Vivian, Vivian, Vivian, where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go." Vivian hissed, for once the full force of her young age dawning on her. Normal seventeen year olds, even Loup garou ones, didn't get put through this much…

"Why Vivian how rude," Damien growled and with a twist of his wrist she was on her knees screaming in pain.

Vivian snarled and tried to snap at him but it was absolutely of no use. '_Why is he so strong? It's unnatural.'_

"You aren't going anywhere Miss. Gandillon." He growled.

"Why do you want me? I have a mate, and I'm happy! Why are you ruining this for me?" Vivian spoke, her voice shaking. There was something out of the ordinary about this man. He should not have been that strong. A thousand emotions slammed into Vivian, tearing at her. What was going to happen to her?

"Because you're special Vivian, you have yet to realize your potential, potential _he _can't give you." Damien spat out, his eyes bright orbs of hatred and dominance.

"Let me go _please!" _Vivian screamed and struggled to get free of that bony hand.

Damien ran his other hand through his icicle hair, his light eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Now Vivian why would I want to do that?"

He seemed to be thinking for a few moments, and then called some of his pack to help escort Vivian to the grand dining room area. A great deal of food had been placed and Damien ordered Vivian to be sat down next to him.

"My dear," Started that lunatic alpha, "We have certain matters pertaining to our relationship to discuss."

"Oh yeah, like what, like how you eat humans with your Cheerios?" Vivian snarled, her eyes bright with hatred. Her stomach churned again, this shouldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening.

Damien laughed, his icy voice like death echoing through the room. His pack-mates all laughed simultaneously along with him. They all had a dead look in their eyes, the same look Sammy carried with her most of the time, when she wasn't plotting Vivian's demise.

"Vivian did you know that I've been watching you for quite a while now? Since your little pack moved in my town as a matter of fact. I've grown quite fond of your beauty. You will be a fine mate alongside me, and then nothing will get in our way."

"Sure, Damien, I'll leave the mate I love to join your little gore fest here." Vivian commented sarcastically, her eyes throwing daggers in his direction.

Damien leaned forward; his hands folded together, his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his hands, his smile demonic again. "That is _precisely _what you are going to do."

Vivian's jaw dropped; there was no joking with this guy. He was dead serious. He had been watching her, stalking her? It was too bizarre to imagine and Vivian's stomach twisted again, this time every content emptying out onto the carpet next to her feet. The bile rose in her stomach again and preceded another vomiting.

When she finally got a hold of herself Vivian looked up and those eyes penetrated her to the very core. "Listen closely my love for this is what you are going to do."

Vivian shook her head and tried to stand, but two of his pack-mates held her down in her seat. Vivian wanted to scream, and all she could think about was Gabriel, her sweetly arrogant pain in the ass of a mate, and oh how she loved him.

"Option one, my dear, is to stay here, never contacting your family again. We can abandon this house by morning and they will _never _find us I assure you. Option two is a bit more sentimental to your needs though, as I am willing to care for you I shall let you go for the night. You will be allowed to return to your precious little inn and say your goodbyes." Damien gleamed like a child on Christmas.

'_This guy gets off to torturing girls,' _Vivian thought, shaken. She didn't know what he was getting at. "And what if I choose neither of them?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Then I'll take you, you have no choice here my love." Damien shrugged as if it was really nothing.

"Then I can return to the inn tonight?" Vivian asked, formulating a plan.

"Why of course my dear…but there are a few details I have left out about that little option and you may find them a bit distasteful but you will do it."

"Or what?" Vivian asked, her hands shaking as her stomach rumbled again.

Damien leaned back and said simply, "or I'll slaughter your pack. It's really not a hard thing to do my sweet. Now, you will go to the inn and say your goodbyes. You will tell Gabriel that he no longer interests you, and that you wish for me to be your mate." He leaned forward, his eyes menacing, dancing blue flames, "I am warning you now Vivian, that if you breathe a word to him about what has gone on this evening I will rip the flesh from his bones and I will eat him limb from limb. I will tear your whole family apart, and believe me my love I have the power to accomplish such a feat. My pack is different from your little tame one, things work a bit differently. We're stronger than the average Loup garou, and I promise you Vivian Gandillon, that I can slaughter your mate with a single blow, although I'd like to drag out his torment. I will give you a day and a night to say your goodbyes. I'm coming for you at dawn in a day, now go."

As soon as Vivian saw that his last words really weren't a trick Vivian stood and ran with all of her might, desperate for the cool night air outside to drench away the sickening nausea that had been drowning her ever since she had stepped foot outside of the Expedition.

When the Expedition was within sight Vivian opened the door with a jerk and hopped in, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

In her desperation to leave that mansion and all of its inhabitants Vivian didn't notice the pack members stalking her as she sped off.

'_What should I do what should I do?' _Vivian questioned herself desperately. All she wanted was to go home and lay with Gabriel in the bliss they had shared earlier that evening. _'I'm a stupid STUPID girl!' _

Fear gripped Vivian by the throat and she had to stop to empty stomach acid onto the grass on the side of the road, because there was nothing left to throw up. She believed every word Damien had spoken, and she wouldn't lose her wonderfully arrogant mate or her family, but how could she be forced to lay in bed with a mad man?

As Vivian neared the inn her thoughts grew grim and she had to stop a minute to get a grip on herself, to work up the courage to face her mate.

She had only one day and one night to say goodbye to him. It was killing her and tears flooded her once proud features. How could she have allowed herself to fall into such a plot? _'Well that answer is easy, Vivian, because you allowed yourself to think you were stopping another bitch from claiming your mate so instead YOU get claimed! How damn ironic 'eh?'_

Her heart was shattering and she longed for Gabriel to pull her into his infinitely strong arm, so she could tell him what happened, but Damien had made it perfectly clear that he could kill Gabriel and Vivian couldn't let that happen.

The road was dark, abandoned except for Vivian in the Expedition with its lights lighting the empty road as she screamed to no one in particular. "Things just started getting better!" The pain in her voice shattering every dream and desire she had had. "I just got over Aiden and everything before that, and Gabriel and I JUST STOPPED FIGHTING and now I'm losing my mate!"

There was no way in hell she wanted Damien, she wanted Gabriel, she wanted the sweet fire that was her fierce mate. She yearned for his arrogant temperament, and for the soft side he kept for only her. Vivian broke loose and partially shifted, howling into the night when her human voice could no longer display her anguish.

Then she finally arrived at the inn. The time space in between her parking and getting out of the vehicle was lost as she sluggishly trudged towards the inn. She glanced up to where she knew their room was and saw a light on. Gabriel was home. He was waiting on her.


	8. Broken

**AN: Okay, it's taken me a few days to get this chapter right. I am praying to the moon that I at least kept to Vivian's character a little bit because if not then that's going to bother me to no end because I've read the book, many, many, many times. I like my drama and my angst and it shows. I just don't want Vivian and Gabriel too out of character or I'll hang myself, well not really. Lol. Then I won't be around to finish this…and that would be sad. Read, review and enjoy!**

The doorway beckoned, time stood still, and Vivian felt like a robot as she took those last few steps to enter. She found she was completely exhausted as she entered the main den. Her pack was strewn around, obviously wanting to hunt, but Vivian just looked away. Esme came trotting up to her daughter, her gorgeous face worried.

"Where have you been?" Esme questioned, her eyes showing every ounce of worry for her daughter. Vivian's heart froze once again. _'Mom and I may have not always been on the best of terms but what will I do without her?'_

"I'm just tired Mom, Sammy and I, you remember Sammy, well we met at school today and I went to her place to catch up."

Esme raised her perfectly arched eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Vivian nodded, "So if you don't mind running on your own tonight I'm going to turn in early."

There was a glint of something in Esme's eyes but Vivian was too tired to place it. Instead her mind was back on that scene that seemed from another world, one of a malevolent being threatening all she loved. Her stomach churned again as she remembered their disgusting diet and Vivian wondered if they would force her to have that forbidden taste in her mouth. Yep, Vivian's stomach answered her and she sprinted to the public restroom they kept downstairs. More stomach bile emptied into the toilet.

Esme was directly behind her. "Viv, honey, are you okay?"

All Vivian could see was the image of a brutally scarred madman ordering her to leave Gabriel, whom she owed her life to. Her stomach turned again and she collapsed in a heap of tears. Not wanting her mother to see her she growled and ordered her mother to leave.

Esme left reluctantly, leaving Vivian to her misery. She couldn't do it, she couldn't face Gabriel and see the love he held in his eyes. No, that love, she knew, would soon be replaced with a repulsive hate.

Vivian stood and rinsed her putrid smelling mouth out. She wished she could tell someone. She could only dream now. She knew that if push came to shove Damien could and would kill Gabriel. Vivian couldn't bare that thought. She had sworn long ago not to let anyone else she loved die. She lost her father and she would be damned before she let her mate or her mother die because she was being selfish.

Vivian wiped away her tears with the cool water. Her mind was made. She knew she would miss the sweet warmth that was Gabriel. No longer would she run, free, through the night, howling their haunting melodies beside Gabriel. A whimper escaped her full lips at the thought of the pups they would never have, the pups he longed for. How long would it take for him to mate with another bitch once Vivian told him she no longer cared, even if that was so far from the truth?

The reflection in the mirror was dead, an empty, tear stained face. She had to gather her courage and go be with her mate for a little while longer for in the not too distant future his sweet heat would be replaced with cold malice.

'_What about Esme? Oh sweet moon, how will she take it? She already lost Dad, now she's losing her only daughter. Maybe Tomas will help her deal with my betrayal…'_

Esme had disappeared when Vivian exited the bathroom and she went, unnoticed, up that spiraling staircase, and up to their suite. Vivian arrived at their door, and stopped, not knowing what to expect. She knew this part would hurt the most. In a million years she would have never imagined this outcome. She loved Gabriel, she would always love Gabriel. It seemed so long ago that she despised him and now she despised leaving him. Then she took a slow, deep breath and opened the door to their room, hoping Gabriel wouldn't notice.

Vivian stopped in awe for just a moment. Gabriel was there, in their room, laid on their bed, shirtless and propped up on pillows watching a sitcom. He had the smuggest look on his face when he turned in her direction, followed by his cocky grin.

"I hope you know babe, that you bruised me earlier, during your cow girl time," he laughed, "not our first sex bruise huh?"

Vivian relished the sound of his voice, deep, thundering, velvety, cocky, and full of love meant just for her. She faked a grin. "My knee is hurting a little, although I don't know how that happened."

"That's what you get for letting me try you with all those freaky positions we've been doing." Gabriel chuckled, holding up a muscled arm, beckoning her to his side.

Then they were around her, his arms, warm and strong and pulsing with life, comforting her to the core, almost making her forget, almost. Vivian snuggled into the warm steel that was his body, letting her body curve into his the way it was meant to. Her legs encircled his and she rubbed her foot on his foot.

"Have fun catching up with Sammy?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly as he kissed her forehead and then down to her nose, her lips, her chin, and back again.

Vivian's stomach tried to turn at her dishonesty as she spoke in what she hoped was her best normal voice. "It was okay, they have a new leader."

"I heard," Gabriel spoke, his eyes chastising the thought of him, "some weird guy, too strong for his look or something like that."

Gabriel's attention though, was on yanking Vivian's shirt and bra off, and massaging her chest with his lips and tongue. His hot breath sent sweat lightning coursing through her veins and she took one of his hands, bringing it to her chest so he could massage with that as well. She was screaming on the inside.

There was sweet warmth as another of Gabriel's hands traveled to her inner thighs.

Vivian groaned, "Slow down Gabe, give me time to breathe."

His head buried in her chest again as he mumbled, "I don't think that's possible."

Her body was weightless for a moment and then Gabriel was on top of her, kissing her mouth possessively, his tongue caressing every space it could. It felt wonderful, and Vivian's stomach turned again. She couldn't stop her thoughts from flipping back to what would happen, how these moments would be gone. He would hate her for the deceitful bitch she was.

Vivian knotted circles in Gabriel's dark hair, reveling in his spicy scent, tears forming in her eyes. Everything she loved, everything she aspired for, would be gone. Her heart was cracking. It thumped uncontrollably. Vivian then yielded to her mate, letting him rip off the remainder of their clothes, claiming her with his amazing heat, sending her over the edge for, probably the last time.

Then he turned over and Vivian was on top, raising her hips to lock her legs around his waist. His strong hands gripping her hips as one of his fingers slid into her warmth. She needed this before it was gone. She needed to feel wanted and loved and beautiful as her mate writhed inside her.

Afterwards Vivian traced her fingertips along the muscles on his shoulders, his back, his arms, his pelvis and abdomen, intent on memorizing every inch of him. She ran her fingers through his newly grown beard as they kissed again, his dark spicy scent flaming around Vivian, threatening to tear her apart and so she gripped his hair.

Gabriel's hands were just as eager for exploring her body, although they had different intentions. They wound their way to every space, sending sparks of heat jolting her breaking heart.

This was the life she was being forced to give up.

"Gabriel," Vivian asked softly as she nuzzled into his hair, memorizing his scent.

He was kissing her collarbone, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What?" He mumbled lazily as he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into his warmth.

"If, one day, we were to stop being mates who would you pick to take my place?"

Gabriel looked up at her incredulously. "No one Princess Wolf, because that not going to happen. You are mine forever, I promise you. I love you more than I ever could another. Who else could match me in as many ways as you?"

Vivian's heart sank, fearing that would be his answer.

"Why?" He asked, curling her closer to him.

"You never know what could happen, things can go wrong." Vivian whispered, unable to hide her glittery, wet eyes from her mate's piercing blue gaze.

Gabriel then moved so that he was above her and her head was buried in his chest. "Nothing is going to happen to you Vivian, you are my mate, and I _will _protect you with my life."

"I will protect you with my life too." Vivian mumbled and she knew how true that was.

A tear stained her cheek as she drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of a life she could never have: One of long hunts and sweetly piping pups, and just resting lazily in a meadow, one of the man who laid beside her singing songs to her with the worst voice for singing, but that was her own personal heaven. Things would never be the same though. All her dreams were for naught. She was being tricked into a life she didn't want with a mate who could not love.

She was being forced into hell…


	9. Snow White Queen

**AN: I'm thinking, that while I've revised this story, it's still relatively short and so maybe that's just how it's meant to be you know? I'm not going to elaborate on things that don't need it. If it's short it's short and (crossesfingers) good enough for people to walk away from this story satisfied. Read, review, and enjoy! OH! And I use another song for this chapter. Somehow I think most of you have heard it, it's 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence. I lurves it very much…very fitting I do believe.**

The time came when Vivian knew it was time to get ready to abandon everyone she loved. She kept telling herself that it was for their safety, and that is how she made it through. Gabriel was asleep beside her when Vivian heard the sound of car engines coming from outside the Inn. She didn't pack anything because it would hurt all the more. She had went to bed in jogging pants and a t-shirt and that was what she intended to leave in, nothing more, nothing less.

Vivian cursed herself. She should have known it wouldn't be that simple. As the large figure stirred in the bed Vivian held her breath. It didn't help. She watched as Gabriel's eyes popped opened, immediately alert. At that moment it annoyed Vivian that he had to be _such _an alpha.

A brick wall placed itself over Vivian's already tattered heart and her gaze turned cruel. It had to for what she had to do.

"Go back to bed Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "What's going on Vivian?"

"I'm leaving, now go back to bed." Vivian snarled as she walked to the door.

Then Gabriel's eyes hardened, his eyes glazing over into an impenetrable mask. "What the fuck does that mean Vivian, where are you going?"

Vivian faked a sigh, praying to the moon that he would not see the tear threatening to expose her. "I lied the other night. Gabriel I wasn't hanging out with Sammy. I," Vivian paused, more tears threatening, "I was really there for the pack leader, Damien. Gabriel I'm leaving you for him. H-his pack is giving me more opportunities than you could ever dream. Now let me leave."

Gabriel's eyes, once so passionate for his queen, now grew red with rage. It reminded Vivian of Damien's eyes, only opposite. Vivian's stomach churned and she feared she would vomit. Gabriel gripped their bed, his knuckles popping from holding back the urge to shift. Vivian was reminded again of just how powerful that man was.

The invisible heat that emanated from Gabriel seemed to almost consume Vivian and she held her breath, faking anger in her own eyes as her heart throbbed painfully.

She made to go for the door, but a large hand slammed her way shut, blocking her exit. Gabriel was shaking in anger, his whole body on fire from stopping his shift. His teeth glinted white and pointy in the light of the rising sun. His ice blue eyes were bright red, and Vivian hated herself for hurting him.

'_It's better than him dying, than Mom, Tomas, Aunt Persia, and everyone else. Their lives mean more. That's what it truly means to be an Alpha, sacrifice.' _Vivian thought, although the rolling nausea in her stomach caused her to grimace as she backed away from Gabriel.

What shocked and pained Vivian the most was not the rage in Gabriel's eyes, she'd expected that, but the shock and anguish.

His eyes bore into her own, "Is this truly what you want Vivian?"

Vivian wanted to scream no and melt into her mate's safe arms, but that would mean his death. She wouldn't lose him. She would sacrifice her own happiness for his safety.

Vivian nodded, letting the mask appear on her beautiful face, which was then etched in hate. "Yes. Now, may I go? I shouldn't keep Damien waiting."

"Why Viv? I love you; I've done everything for you. We were perfect mates." Gabriel questioned, his eyes glinting with pain and anger.

Vivian was shaking to the core on the inside, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. She was so frightened for everything, for her mate, for herself, and for their futures which would be split apart.

"No, we were _convenient _mates. I never wanted you in the first place, and I _never _loved you." Vivian spat out and turned to open the door.

Gabriel snarled at her. All he saw was a deceitful bitch who toyed with him at her own convenience. In one slight movement his arm had broken their door, snarling for her to get out and Vivian ran for their front door, barely making it as Gabriel's rage and anguish took over.

_**Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.**_

The hallway was full of their pack, wondering what was going on as Vivian sped out, not bothering to hide her tears as they streamed down her face. She faintly wondered what she must look like, tall and beautiful and pained as she ran. At the end of the hall her mother stood, shocked and Vivian pushed past her, hearing her name called out as she ran down the staircase.

Vivian's chest pounded in agony as she hit the bottom of the staircase, swinging open the double doors and speeding for the awaiting cars.

There was a noise behind her and Vivian turned, and for a moment she let her guard down. Gabriel and the rest of their pack stood outside the doors with different expressions on their familiar faces. Gabriel's eyes then swept over Vivian and she knew, in that instant that he saw her face and all of the agony and tears displayed there. Vivian turned again, pain wrecking throughout her body as Sammy met her, grabbing her arms and pulling her into the vehicle.

The car sped away and Vivian looked back at her family, who weren't hers anymore. It was a strange sight as Vivian watched through blinding tears, Gabriel and her family turn and head back inside. Sammy tore off down the road, leading Vivian away from everything and everyone she loved.

They arrived at the mansion with a very pleased Damien standing at the forefront. Vivian was pissed. She opened the door and snarled, '_How dare he tear me apart like this?' _

Immediately Vivian was seized and dragged into the mansion. Damien was laughing, and Vivian was scared to find out what for as they led her upstairs and to a pair of blood red double doors. She couldn't fight back though she tried.

Damien turned to her, "today I claim you as my mate."

Vivian spat on him and he laughed loudly, opening the doors and stepping inside. "Come now Vivian dear. I don't like to wait.

Someone shoved Vivian inside the room and the door closed behind her.

"Vivian, love undress and come to me." Damien ordered; his ugly face bright with lust and cunning.

_**Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.**_

Vivian had never felt so powerless in her life. That man in front of her grinned, his index finger inviting her to come forward.

"I won't do this!" Vivian hissed, trying to salvage what was left of her sanity.

Damien's eyes turned that flaming blue and a snarl was hinted as the edge of his thin lips quivered. "Yes you will Vivian, because if your don't it won't take much effort to waltz right in to your little inn and destroy everyone you love, who," then he seemed to look at a clock on the wall, "probably despise you right about now anyways.

Every word out of his mouth chastised Vivian and she wanted to retch, but most of all, she found out with a grim realization, every one of his words rang true and they startled Vivian down to the core.

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**_  
_**You don't know me.**_

On the inside Vivian was screaming 'I want Gabriel!' as she stepped forwardto that cold man who reeked of rotting flesh and maggots.

She glared up at him, "So this is how it's going to be, threats just to get what you want? You're pathetic Damien!"

_**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

"I don't need to threat; it was for your benefit my dear." Damien growled and in an instant she was knocked up against a wall, the full force of his black power driving her into herself, with nowhere else to run. "You belong to me now, as will you always, so undress and let's get this over, we have lots to do today."

Vivian struggled against his strength, against the cold that radiated off of him as did sweet heat off of Gabriel.

"Oh Vivian why are you being so annoying, you already chose me my snow white queen. As you can see there's nowhere to run," Damien chuckled at those words, "so why bother struggling?"

_**Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_

Vivian got an arm loose and clawed at the monster who was invading her space, screaming at the top of her lungs, wishing Gabriel really could save her.

Damien dipped his head to level with Vivian's his eyes daggers, "Vivian you'll soon learn you're just like me deep down. Now stop your screaming my love, for all I will have is you."

There was a threat in his voice. Vivian could feel it. She went limp; any energy left ebbed out of her beautiful body.

_**Wake up in a dream,  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me,  
I can't scream…**_

'_This has to be a dream, it's too awful. I'd give anything to go back. I'd face Aiden's horrified face a thousand times. Sweet moon I need Gabriel.'_

Damien's hands groped Vivian, reveling in his trophy and Vivian felt everything around her begin to spin as black edged around her vision, and she felt drunk.

Vivian did something unexpected and Damien was left to gaze down at her quizzically, she passed out cold, her body hitting the scratchy red carpet of his rooms.

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_

Vivian couldn't get a grasp of reality as she melted in on herself. All around her there were echoes. She could hear Gabriel snarling at her as she tore their love apart. She could see the awful hurt look in Esme's eyes as Vivian sped off away from the inn, and she could see the pain and hurt in her true mate's eyes. Then she could see Damien's glare, full of joy at the prize he had won so cunningly. Even still, in this world where there were only echoes, she could feel the icy cold of him as if he had taken over everything in her life.

_**I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**_

Vivian then thought of Gabriel again in that void, who would surely mount an attack regardless, especially since he saw her face, tear filled and agonized.

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

Damien scooped up his prize and laid her on his bed, wiping a strand of hair from her face. That fragile little thing was so tormented it delighted him so much. He wondered how long it would take Gabriel to come for her, after all that was the plan from the start._**  
**_

**AN: Am I evil? Nope! Just very very into this scene. I hope I didn't go too out there using this song. I kinda had to use him saying those lines from the song or you'd be missing the key components even if it's strange to read the lyrics. I tried to twist it a little...Did it work? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter for its drama, which I am a SUCKER for! ;-p**


	10. Fractured

**AN: About the new revision: I really hope I'm doing a good job for you guys in revising and making it better than the original. Even if you all hate it I'll love it and in my own heart I'll know it's a good job for me. If you love it though…then I LOVE YOU TOO! Lol Just kiiidddiing…or am I? I'm kinda hyper…my almost seven month old boy is keeping me up because he wants to roll and play. The booger screams when I lay him down.**

**(Old AN) YAYYY! Okay so this is where the story plot starts to rise. Vivian is no longer the main focus. It will switch back and forth; otherwise you wouldn't know what is going on. I'll put a bar whenever the main focus changes, and as you read you will probably realize that this is mostly their thoughts on what is happening. After all don't we all want to know everyone's input on problems? And yeah, some of your guesses were correct. Actually alot of them. Well yeah. Read, review, and enjoy!**

'_Oh Damien did you honestly think you could take my mate that easily? You're about to learn the hard way. Like I don't know my own mate? No. No. No. No. Damien this means war. Whatever game you're playing, whatever lies you've told her, you'll be repaid in blood.' _Gabriel thought as he watched his mate get pushed into a sleek black car and sped away. She really had him believing up until she turned to him, her beautiful face anguished. Her eyes were red from the tears that flowed down her elegant features. Her full lips were stained red from where she must have bitten them in her flurry of movement.

'_You IDIOT! You selfish dick! How could you have believed her when she spoke those words? You know better! Why did you let her go?' _Gabriel screamed at himself inwardly while outwardly he snarled and hit everything in sight, his heavy muscles pulsing with mad rage. He had known the name _Damien _sounded familiar.

'_That ignorant whelp used to use that name all the time when he was a kid, thinking he could be some dark fucking prince.' _Gabriel was furious now.

Vivian had put on a brave face but he could _smell _past her bravado. Did Vivian honestly think he would fall for it? As she had spoken those words that ended their mate-ship he had been so blinded with rage and loss that he couldn't think straight.

Following behind Gabriel was Esme and the others. They were all distraught, looking to their alpha for answers. All Gabriel could do was slam into things while he sorted through his thoughts. He knew he must be a scary sight.

His thoughts were still on Vivian. He thought of that last look she had given him. It was so full of pain and hurt. Gabriel growled again and his claws tore through the stuffing on the fluffy couch Vivian had insisted he get.

Gabriel's eyes were on fire and all he could see was the vision of Vivian beneath him the night before, her eyes so gentle, her face so beautiful as she moaned his name as they made love. That vision was ruined as his mind flickered back to her hateful words, 'I never loved you,' and that brought the rage back to the surface and he lashed out again. '_We don't abandon our mates!'_

'_The question is what Matthew said that made her believe his lies…' _Gabriel thought as he wracked his brain. It had to have been something pretty bad for her to do what she did.

Gabriel remembered the smell that he had been slammed with as she ran from their room after he had burst open the door. It was fear, but he could make a very good guess that it wasn't fear of him. One thing Gabriel always kept was his promise, and he had made a very clear promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. It took every nerve in his body not to chase after the car as it took his mate away to moon knows what end. He knew though, that he would need strong teeth. Matthew had always been into dark arts.

'_My beautiful mate doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. There are things I know that she isn't even aware of yet, and I'll fight to the death for it.'_ Gabriel thought, thinking of the last few days, of the smells and signs he had picked up on.

'_Vivian you've gotten yourself into a load of shit this time girl.' _Esme thought as she followed Gabriel inside, watching the destruction he was inflicting upon everything in sight.

Esme wasn't sure what to do for her daughter, who didn't even realize the danger she was putting them in, or did she not know yet?

A groan escaped Esme's lips as she laid her head in her hand. Her daughter definitely had a tendency to do stupid things when she thought those she loved were in danger. The girl was noble but stupid when it came to those things. This time Vivian didn't realize that she was putting more than one life in danger. How did she not realize it yet? Could she not feel it? Esme blamed her child's nerves and the fact that because she did something this drastic her hormones were crazy. Esme rubbed her tired forehead. Vivian still had so much to learn…

Orders were given and Tomas was given the chore of rounding up any allied packs in the surrounding area, because he was pack scout. Esme thought of Vivian again. Gabriel had enough trouble already and Esme knew the man was worried sick.

'_What the hell kind of thing crossed Vivian's mind to go and do a thing like this?'_

Esme wanted to give her daughter a few good smacks when she was safely home. Esme figured that Vivian wouldn't just abandon her mate and her duty, because she had more common sense than that, so what was the underlying problem? Did this Damien threaten her?

"This is going to be a long day." Esme whispered to no one as she closed her eyes and waited for the packs to arrive.

There were a good many packs that were able to gather on such short notice as Gabriel glanced around the room. Gabriel thanked the moon that he had good back up. Matthew was so full of himself just because he stumbled upon a witch's books.

'_That was probably the only reason he became a leader,' _Gabriel thought as he reflected back in time, '_because he knows how to intimidate.'_

Gabriel almost spit at that thought. Matthew was up to his old tricks again, trying to take everything Gabriel loved.

Since they were just boys Matthew had been into that black magic stuff, even when he was a scrawny, powerless pup. '_The moon only knows what new god he's sacrificed himself to.'_

Gabriel also knew why Matthew wanted Vivian so much. He had always been so jealous of Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't count the things Matthew had copied when they were young.

Vivian woke slowly that evening, when the sun was just going down. There was an intense pain throbbing in her head and her eyes felt heavy. The room slowly came into focus around her. Where was she? Everything was dark in the room, decorated a sickening crimson red with brown undertones, like old blood. Vivian's stomach gave a sickening roll as she moved to a sitting position. She rubbed her head, trying to work out the pain with no use. It was still there, so intense it sounded like her heart beat. Vivian groaned and moved from the bed, noting the scratchy covers, like worn out velvet, no longer soft but scratchy. The bed itself was stiff and un-enticing as was the carpet. Vivian had an overwhelming sense of vertigo, causing her to stumble, but she crossed the room regardless.

She could hear voices on the other side of the door and she was suddenly afraid to move, remembering what had happened earlier. A chill swept down Vivian's skin as a familiar smell hit her nose, that rotting flesh scent that was utterly the most disgusting thing she had ever smelled.

The voices sounded excited as they talked in hushed tones. Vivian could hear Damien and Sammy along with other members of their pack as they debated something. It sounded like attack strategies. Vivian's heart froze as she heard Gabriel's name, and just as suddenly a fierce anger swept through her, taking control and Vivian threw open the door, charging into the room with Damien and most of his pack.

Vivian leapt at Damien, catching him off guard just long enough to swipe at his face with a clawed hand. "You better not lay a hand on Gabriel! You promised!"

Damien grinned sardonically, "I promised _I _wouldn't attack _him, _not _him _attack _me._"

Vivian started, shaking, "What?"

"Yes, your _highness _it seems your foolish mate harbors a misassumption that you left unwillingly, like I _threatened _you, and so he's on his way here to save you."

Every inch of Vivian cried out in mixed emotions. First there was fear, next anger, and then hope, followed by aching sadness. This would not end well. Vivian felt seething anger flood her veins. It was too late. Gabriel would die, and Vivian lost all hope as she tore through the Loup garoux holding her back. Damien was within reach as Vivian aimed a clawed hand at him. She no longer cared what happened to her. Her mate would be slaughtered…

**AN: Still a short chapter even after the revision so please forgive but that was all that chapter needed, and like I wrote I don't want to add too much that's unnecessary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…now onto the finale!**


	11. Fading Angel

**AN: Yup, the last chapter, sad isn't it? Nope…more to come. Lol. I'm a Blood and Chocolate fanatic, actually a werewolf fanatic. If any of you like this story, check out fictionpress and look me up there. My story story that I own is called 'Moonlight Lullabies,' and I lurves it very very much and I would love love LOVE to get some input on an actual story.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Damien snarled as Vivian ran at him, "you wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" Vivian screamed as she tried to claw her way toward Damien. "I won't let you hurt him! I want to go home!"

Damien chuckled. "This is your home now."

Vivian shifted and leapt at Damien, catching him by surprise as her snow white body pummeled into him, actually knocking him to the side slightly.

Damien tore off his clothing, his pale body glistening maliciously in the light of the setting sun as he grew into a massive grey wolf foaming at the mouth, his words barely audible. "Big mistake she-wolf, now you _and _your pups will die."

Vivian froze momentarily, _pups? _And then there was torturous pressure followed by a loud crash as glass cut into her skin, and so she flew out of the top floor's window. The evening air stabbed at Vivian mercilessly as she fell. She managed to turn just enough to avoid hitting her stomach on the rocky floor below. There was blackness at first, and then everything came back into focus. The fall hadn't severed her spine but she felt so weak and powerless. She had shifted back into her human skin which meant she was close to death.

Damien stood at the window, staring down at her, wiping his hands clean of her blood. That was when Vivian noticed the excess of blood on her and then her throat clogged up with blood. Vivian coughed and spurted, but was screaming on the inside as Damien arrived next to her.

"No!" Vivian screamed, her voice drowning in the hot liquid of the blood, "It will not end now!"

Vivian jumped up, using all of her strength and jumped on Damien's back as she shifted back, searching for a jugular vein. Damien was too strong though, and he knocked her back down to the wet earth, her beautiful white fur became streaked with blood and mud as he dragged her off. She was an angel on the brink of death, but she wouldn't let herself think of that possibility. If what Damien said was true and she really did have a pup growing inside her then she would be damned before she let it die. Struggle as she must though, Damien had her pressed into the ground with a fierce vice. His hot saliva stung her eyes, and she cried out in guttural pain as his sharp, canine teeth sunk into the top of her head.

Then, from somewhere so far and yet so near she heard a beautiful call, Gabriel's howl, his thunderous bay leading their pack to the mansion. Vivian almost smiled, if not for the blood clogging her vision, turning it red.

He could see her there, on the ground below a broken window that rose far above her. She was covered in blood, and he watched in terror as Vivian jumped on Matthew just to get thrown back to the ground in a bloody mess.

Gabriel howled will all of his might and charged forward. Aunt Persia had already laced Gabriel with a nice herbal concoction that would ward off the black magic Matthew/Damien was using. Matthew's black strength would be useless against Gabriel, for that was all it was, black magic, not real strength.

In one swift movement Gabriel tore into Matthew, knocking him off of Vivian, his large canine teeth finding any yielding flesh. Matthew flung Gabriel off of him and he hit the ground, seeing Vivian bloody and torn up. He thought of what was growing inside of her and of their future, and of Vivian's ignorance of it all. He saw though that he had been right. Matthew had threatened her, and Vivian was forever the martyr.

All around Gabriel there was the sound of fights breaking out as all of the helping packs along with their own fought with Matthew's crazy pack. Gabriel had heard talk that Matthew's pack were kidnapping humans from different states and hunting them.

Matthew slammed into Gabriel then trying to find a weakness but Gabriel tensed his huge wolf body, withstanding the blow. Gabriel could sense the black magic within Matthew but it would have no effect on Gabriel. Gabriel could almost smile as he realized just how easy it would be, too easy.

There was sweet release as Gabriel knocked the attacking Loup garou off of Vivian. Vivian was still bleeding profusely but she noted that it was from nowhere near her stomach. Vivian thanked the moon for that thought but then her thoughts trailed back to her current predicament. She was still close to death; she could feel its hazy drunkenness pulling at the edges of her vision.

A smell like hot cocoa and Brazilian lotion wafted to Vivian and she looked up as Esme came into Vivian's dreamlike view. Persia's fragrant herb scent also became apparent as the old woman appeared.

Esme wiped the blood from beneath Vivian's canine eyes and soothingly told Vivian everything would be okay.

"Vivian you need to shift back so we can dress your wounds properly." Aunt Persia ordered, and Vivian complied by closing her eyes, willing the change on.

Vivian felt drugged as she was doctored and she kept looking around, asking for Gabriel. Esme just shushed her daughter, stroking Vivian's wild tawny hair.

"Don't you leave us baby, not you too!" Vivian heard Esme crying.

"Mom," Vivian whispered weakly, "Don't let me lose my pup."

Aunt Persia's voice, though, answered Vivian's plea. "Shush now Vivian. You must relax in order to heal."

"Gabriel?" Vivian asked with only one word.

Esme answered this. "He's got Damien on the ground, tearing into his jugular. He's perfectly safe."

Once Damien died, Vivian was told by Aunt Persia, the fighting stopped, and Vivian's pack howled in rejoice as Damien's pack sped off into the wood.

The world was spinning around Vivian and she leaned to her side to throw up. She didn't want to fail them now, her mom, Gabriel, and their pup, by just dying. The fuzziness at the edge of her vision worsened. A dark figure stood above Vivian and then large hands were scooping her up, carrying her away. Vivian could feel herself being shifted slightly as a car door opened. There was bustling around and then Vivian felt the warmth as her head was placed on someone's lap.

"Gabriel," Vivian muttered, her fading hand reaching blindly but his large hand caught it, bringing it to his lips for a second, and then folding his hand in hers. His other hand stroked through her hair and across her shoulder and down her side.

"I'm here baby," His deep velvet voice mumbled lovingly.

Vivian nuzzled into the warmth, the fuzziness turning into sleep. She guessed it was Persia's herbs. They had a way of making you relax.

It was later the next afternoon, when Vivian finally woke from her deep slumber. The world was still that strange blur at first but she felt the big and fluffy softness of Gabriel and hers comforter and she snuggled into it as her eyes slowly opened more. Gabriel was sitting next to her, watching her intently, and then Vivian blurted out.

"How did you do it? Damien was so strong."

Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Vivian's hair, "Oh baby you never saw the extent of what I could do, that and Persia's help. _Matthew _was always the runt, and forever jealous of me, especially now with the beautiful mate that will always stand beside me."

"So Damien, Matthew, whatever, he was your brother?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, and an unwanted outcast."

She met his icy blue eyes, and his searched hers intently, the longing displayed intimately, and then he dipped his head down and brought her lips to his in a long awaited kiss, ending the conversation.

Vivian drank him in, exploring the mouth she thought she had lost, biting his lip and hearing him gasp. He gently kissed her upper lip and then her lower, then he too bit her lips before she yielded her open mouth to him once again.

Gabriel pulled Vivian into his arms, holding her as close as he could. That woman had scared the piss out of him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

Vivian broke the kiss though, and for once a sheepish look crossed over her fiercely beautiful features. "So I'm going to be a mom huh?"

His hands found her stomach, where they stroked the space where his pup was growing, lovingly, and then he laid his head there, resting, feeling the rise and fall of Vivian's breathing. "Yup, guess so Mommy Wolf."

**AN: Ahh... The end of one story now onto the next. Yes, there is a sequel (WHICH I WILL START REVISING SOON I PROMISE). I now have experience in the pregnancy department and I want to write one about what I think a werewolf mother goes through. I hope you all like it too. It is called 'A Fading Moon,' and I LOVE ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED OR HAVE YET TO!...hinthint…coughcough…Moonlight Lullabies….coughcough Just kidding! Later peoples…**


End file.
